


Horns & Tail

by StarSongVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Terushima Yuuji, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Beta Kozume Kenma, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Drama, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intrigue, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Nobility, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongVII/pseuds/StarSongVII
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto were promised to each other since they were thirteen. But Bokuto loves Akaashi, and Kuroo loves Bokuto.And theirs is a world where omegas hold all the power.AU and omegaverse (primary pairing: BoKuroo).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 92
Kudos: 212
Collections: Bokuroo Fics





	1. Breathe In

Kuroo Tetsurou leads a charmed life.

The only son and heir to their distinguished noble family, tall, good-looking, smart, and an omega to boot.

Yes, the future Lord of Nekoma has the perfect life.

On paper.

He's been engaged to the future Lord of Fukurōdani the moment he presented as an omega at thirteen. There'd been a lot of negotiations, with various families seeking a union.

His family is very wealthy after all, and has a seat on the Council of Lords, that circle that governs their large island nation.

But more than that, omegas are rare enough in their world that any omega becomes a prize to be won, to be fought for (and this wasn't an exaggeration - there'd been countless battles between noble families across the globe resulting in many lives lost, all for the hand of a rare omega).

Somehow Fukurōdani had managed to secure the contract. Kuroo knew it had a lot to do with the fact that the mistresses of both houses had been close friends (before his mother passed), and that Nekoma and Fukurōdani had long desired a union given their complementary holdings.

Therein lay the rub.

It was contractual, an obligation.

It'd have been better if he wasn't an omega, so he'd be free to choose, free to love.

Free to be loved for who he is, not what he is.

And it doesn't help that he's actually really liked Bokuto Koutarou from the moment they met.

Well, not from the moment they met because apparently they met while they were in their mothers' wombs, but as far back as he can remember, he's actually always had a soft spot for the owl heir.

The other boy, an alpha - like every man in his family - seemed to like him too.

As a friend and best bro.

The white-haired male was always cracking jokes about how gross it'd be to have sex with his brother-from-another-mother, and that _hurt_ even though Kuroo played along.

What else was he supposed to do? He'd known since they were children that Bokuto only had eyes for one very beautiful Akaashi Keiji, who was also an omega.

But Akaashi had been immediately promised to a branch member of the Fukurōdani family, one Konoha Akinori, upon presenting. They didn't have a choice anyway, since Akaashi's family had long been serfs to the Bokuto family, so Fukurōdani was trying to keep it in the clan (and anyway the Konoha nobles had a history of saving the Bokuto family's lives time and again, so they were owed this priceless gift).

Plus, Kuroo had presented a year before Akaashi, so he'd had first mover advantage.

He has no doubt that if he'd been the one born a year too late, Akaashi would be engaged to Bokuto, and Kuroo would be engaged to someone else.

Probably Ushijima, since the Iwaizumi and Oikawa families are close (and as soon as Oikawa had presented they'd sealed the deal), and the Sawamura family doesn't believe in making such trades.

Talk about the odd one out. Most noble families _killed_ for an omega.

The Nekoma-Fukurōdani union was odd in its own way. Kuroo's clan got to keep their estates and holdings separate, and while the firstborn was due to inherit Fukurōdani, the second born would inherit Nekoma and keep the family name going.

He sighed. There was no use thinking about this. Next to him, Kenma didn't even look up from his PSP, long accustomed to Kuroo's penchant for depressing himself in private.

When the car door was opened by his bodyguard Kai, the mask was firmly back in place.

Kuroo was known as a charmer - suave, smooth, sexy, and sophisticated. He worked the crowd as he was led into the art gallery for Akaashi's debut exhibition, mindful to keep a careful distance from the fans (because one time someone had nearly bitten him in public, and ever since then he'd been made to stay an arm's length away from the rabid mob).

His mask didn't falter when he walked into the gallery and saw Bokuto fawning over Akaashi, so proud of the omega for his paintings, always so adoring of everything the other did.

"You're totally making a name for yourself on your own, 'Kaashi!"

Who needed heart-eye filters when Bokuto proved it was humanly possible?

The tall omega downed a glass of champagne on the spot - Kenma's eyes flickered to him briefly before returning to his game - before he sauntered over, Cheshire Cat grin making a few people swoon.

Yes, omegas are naturally worshipped in their world, but Kuroo is also one of the finest omega specimens around.

He congratulated Akaashi, who bowed deferentially at his future mistress, demurely thanking Kuroo and humbly deflecting the taller omega's praise.

Kuroo was prepared for the arm around his shoulder as Bokuto greeted him with his trademark "hey hey hey!", laughingly giving the buff male a one-armed hug as usual.

It really sucked to be given a private tour by Akaashi, when Bokuto clearly hung on to his every word, eyes worshipful and besotted.

It was also annoying as hell because a lot of alphas believed they still had a chance with Kuroo thanks to Bokuto's obvious preference for another, so by the end of the night the cat-like omega had had to deftly side step twenty-seven propositions (actually, it was thirty propositions in total, but Kenma, for all his apparent lack of interest in anything but his video games, had come through and tasered the grabbiest of the lot for Kai to drag away).

When push came to shove, his retainers always could be counted on to protect him.

It's not that Kuroo isn't capable of handling himself in a fight. But his is a world full of games of thrones, so he can't risk putting his clan in jeopardy even if he can legitimately claim self-defence.

No, Kuroo is only allowed to fight when he's protecting his clan, or if he's really about to be raped or murdered.

It's happened before, him waking up somewhere unfamiliar because some alpha had managed to kidnap him, because some mercenaries doing the bidding of another noble family having drugged him and smuggled him away in order for him to be claimed by another.

Omegas are insanely rare in their world, so they're precious as hell.

Still, he has to admit it feels nice sometimes to be wanted. He doesn't like those who're too forceful and disrespect his physical integrity, but he does enjoy the compliments and flirtations.

He's never had any of that from Bokuto.

Sure, they support each other and do silly things together (like that time they'd decided to paint dicks all over the apples in Ushijima's family garden). Bokuto always says he's smart and makes the best plans, that he's fast whenever he beats the other in an impromptu race to wherever it is they've suddenly decided on running to.

But Bokuto has never once called him beautiful, or gorgeous, or sexy, or sweet, or anything like that.

No, he's had to listen to his fiancé describe Akaashi Keiji in those terms since they were children.

_You're an omega? Damn, bro! Don't worry, you'll always be an alpha to me!_

Unbidden, the memory of their conversation comes to mind. He'd told Bokuto before the public announcement, breaking with tradition because he'd somehow thought, hoped...

Then they'd been engaged, and Bokuto had been so upset he'd refused to speak to Kuroo for a week.

In the end, of course, duty to family and clan won out. That was how they were raised.

That was how their world worked.

So he tells himself it's OK, he doesn't mind, when he leaves early and Bokuto opts to stay back so he can give Akaashi a ride home.

He tells himself it's OK when he sees Oikawa give him a slightly pitying look out of the corner of his eyes.

At the end of the day, he's the one who'll be marrying Bokuto Koutarou, the love of his life.

##

When the media start their speculation again about the stability of his engagement, Kuroo doesn't even blink.

He'd long ago gotten used to this, to the paparazzi shots of Bokuto and Akaashi having an intimate supper in the white haired alpha's favorite yakiniku store, and the sordid rumors of the Fukurōdani heir sleeping around with expensive escorts who resembled the shorter omega.

Kuroo had invested in colored contact lenses and hair dye companies long ago. No reason not to make money while he was putting up with all this.

Bokuto walks in while he's training, doesn't even bat an eyelash at the omega shirtless (when most fans squeal and take pictures), throwing himself to the mats and accepting the sake a maid brings almost immediately.

They all know when Bokuto's spent the night shagging others because he can't have Akaashi.

The Nekoma heir brushes aside the twinge, but he pounds the bag harder. Kenma doesn't even bother looking up from his game.

_Life goes on._

He'd said that to the pudding haired retainer before, during their one and only conversation about Kuroo's unrequited love. The tiny beta had given him a sad look, the only time he'd ever done so, but had kept quiet about this ever since.

_You can't force feelings._

His mother had told him that, long ago, before she'd passed away. She'd known, of course, about how Kuroo felt, about how Bokuto felt, even when they were all children.

He really missed her sometimes, but if his dad could be strong then so could he. His parents' marriage had been arranged as well, but they'd genuinely cared about each other.

Maybe, he and Bokuto can be like that someday.

For now though, he hits the bag harder and harder as Bokuto starts rambling about _Akaashi this, Akaashi that_.

##

"You can break the engagement, you know."

It's Iwaizumi who brings it up out of the blue one day, when they're panting and exhausted after many rounds of _jiujitsu_ (Kuroo has yet to beat the insanely built alpha in their long-standing rivalry, the score at 511-308, but he knows he will one day).

The training area is empty except for the two of them and Oikawa and Kenma, Kai and Kindaichi keeping watch outside closed doors.

The omega and beta don't even blink, pretending to be interested in whatever they're reading and playing. But only an idiot wouldn't know they weren't listening in attentively.

Yes, it's true. As an omega, Kuroo calls the shots - he can dissolve the contract any time, with zero penalties.

As an alpha, Bokuto is beholden to any decision the Nekoma heir makes.

He'd thought about it before, but then what?

Bokuto has to get married and produce heirs some day. Akaashi is already taken, mated with Konoha at the tender age of sixteen while Bokuto keeps delaying their own nuptials for some reason or other.

If Kuroo calls it off, Bokuto will just get promised to another, as will the omega.

Ushijima seems taken already, with a rather odd red-headed beta who does as he pleases and doesn't care what anyone thinks.

The grapevine says Sawamura has fallen for an omega from a bourgeois family, whom Kuroo had met on several occasions and had to admit was very lovely.

There are other noble families of course, in Japan and elsewhere.

But he's only ever had eyes for Bokuto.

He smirks at Iwaizumi - though no one is buying it - and casually side steps the issue with a jibe.

The alpha looks irritated, but doesn't call him out on it.

Kenma does, though, that night while Kuroo is downing sake on his balcony.

"You need to talk to him."

They all know who _him_ is.

There's a bitter laugh in the air, and the omega's heart feels heavy, but he doesn't even turn to look at his chief retainer.

"What for?"

And then there's silence, because they both know it's hopeless.

##

The media are abuzz today, so Kuroo can't leave his family compound. He'd long ago stopped checking his phone, though Kenma tells him that Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Sawamura, Ushijima, and that pretty omega and weird beta are trying to find a way in.

He laughs a bit when he hears that Iwaizumi had gotten so fed up with blocked routes he'd called for his private helicopter to fly them to the landing pad in the Nekoma estate.

They weren't that close, though they'd all grown up together as they were the same age.

This was probably the result of some hidden agenda, some nefarious plot to secure Nekoma's favor. After all, Nekoma is currently working on a large renewable energy project, and if the pilot is successful they'll be powering the Kantō region within a year, the rest of Japan in less than five years. It's lucrative, and right now only Fukurōdani is in the running for a stake.

Kenma's _eyes_ snap at him when he accidentally voices his thoughts. He's surprised, not only because his friend never gets that mad with him, but because between the two of them he'd always thought he was the more gullible. As much as he's skilled at reading people and knowing what buttons to push, Kenma can read _anyone_ like a book.

Theirs is a world full of games of thrones. Even friendship like Kuroo's and Kenma's is rare, because the people most able to backstab you are the ones closest to you.

_Et tu, Brute_ , and all that jazz.

When the other heirs arrive, his mask is firmly in place and he greets them cheerfully. That just seems to piss them off, and he's quite sure it's because they were looking for some advantage over him.

No one in their world actually cares about each other, unless they're in love and mates (or, in Bokuto's and Kuroo's cases, simply in love with the wrong people).

It's polite pleasantries all around until the sake and snacks are served, their retainers are a distance away, and the distortion devices are turned on next to each heir.

They don't need their conversations leaked, their words misquoted or taken out of context.

"That was careless."

Ushijima is the first to break the silence, and his firm, voiced disapproval seems to open the floodgates.

Oikawa is ranting as though he's actually angry on Kuroo's behalf. Iwaizumi is scowling and saying it was disrespectful _as fuck_. Sawamura is upset at such a lapse of judgment. Tendou - _that's_ his name - suspects it was a ploy. Sugawara seems to support the redhead's idea.

Bokuto had been caught making out with Akaashi in his convertible, right behind the yakiniku place.

The fact that the alpha was about to drive drunk didn't shock anyone - nobles were above the laws of commoners - but the Fukurōdani heir had at least always kept his true affections somewhat away from photographers (those dinners and suppers and gifts and time together were easily explained away as Akaashi being chief retainer to the golden eyed young lord).

Kuroo didn't know how Konoha was handling it, because he hadn't looked for any press statements after seeing the pictures.

He's never been kissed in his life - even when he was kidnapped and bound and alphas were trying to force themselves on him, he's always fought back, wanting to keep himself for Bokuto.

Bokuto, the love of his life, who apparently hadn't been able to keep silent anymore about his _own_ love, and had publicly gotten all hot and heavy with his married retainer.

They're asking him to just call the engagement off, saying it's not worth it, that he's worth more, and for the first time in his life Kuroo snaps.

All he'd ever wanted was Bokuto, since he was a mischievous baby tugging on white hair. The pictures and videos from those days show that the alpha never once cried at that, always grinned that mega watt grin at the Nekoma heir and then hugged the other tight.

Everyone is silent as Kuroo screams, and to their credit none of the retainers flinch or come running.

At the end of it, Sugawara downs an entire bottle of sake, and Oikawa follows suit.

There's nothing anyone can do, because Kuroo still loves Bokuto.

But Iwaizumi has already decided on some other alpha friends to introduce, and somehow he's roped in Sawamura (Tendou had had to trick Ushijima into agreeing to do so as well, because the straight-laced Shiratorizawa heir was against cheating in any form).

Then Kuroo is sputtering when the redhead offers his own lover, says he's fine with a threesome.

There's some laughter after that, and Iwaizumi laughs even harder when Ushijima seems to mull it over thoughtfully.

They get so absolutely wasted, guest rooms are readied before midnight.

##

Kenma seems to approve of the others, because he's had their favorite meals prepared and everyone has sports drinks and aspirin and lots of warm water (and puke buckets on either side).

Kuroo can't even muster the energy to groan at the weak light from the dimmed lamps.

He _does_ throw up, though, when he hears that Bokuto and his parents are at the manor.

None of the other heirs let them meet, loudly declaring their distaste for the future Fukurōdani master. And for the first time in his life, Kuroo thinks that maybe he has friends other than Kenma.

##

He's blocked Bokuto on every platform, and Kenma screens all letters and emails and calls to the manor, so he doesn't actually have to talk to the white haired alpha for two weeks.

Then he has to go out in public again, because apparently a lot of people think he's being a weak little omega and bawling his heart out - _haters gonna hate_ \- so Oikawa and Sugawara decide it's time for him to show that he's too busy living his best life to give a damn about a cheating fiancé.

Never mind that they always knew Bokuto was sleeping around even before this.

Tendou's family owns a lot of night clubs, and Oikawa and Sugawara dress him so well that even Kenma raises his eyebrows and Kai actually blushes.

Yaku grumbles about overtime.

It's at the club when he's introduced to Terushima, who's painfully similar to Bokuto and yet not.

Because the biggest difference is that the blond flirts with him, teases him, and does his best to get into tight leather pants.

There's also the Miya twins, and when the blond one - _Atsumu?_ \- winks and suggests an Eiffel Tower, Kuroo almost says yes but he's too busy blushing (he knows what an Eiffel Tower is, thanks to his innate curiosity and the rabbit hole that is Wikipedia).

Hell, the blond beta that is Tsukishima is also incredibly arresting.

_What is it with him and light haired men?_

He pushes the thought aside resolutely, downs the bottle of Asombroso Del Porto Extra Añejo, and Oikawa is ordering more. Then Terushima decides to go all out and there are multiple bottles of Macallan Millennium 50 Year Old on their table.

He's trying to decide between the pierced alpha and the twins, honestly. The votes are a bit split (and he lost count, or maybe the others did too), and he likes the idea of a threesome with two hot alpha twins, but he also likes Terushima's tongue piercing.

They don't make it easy for him, grinding and touching while they dance to some song or other, and then Kuroo decides _fuck it_ and he kisses Terushima.

Fortunately this club is owned by Tendou, so all phones and cameras and recording devices are confiscated at the door and there's another round of pat downs at the exit.

It's nice, that tongue piercing. It makes him feel _a lot_.

It's also his first kiss, and he's thankful for alcohol dulling the insecurities right now.

Then the Miya twins are taking turns kissing him too, and there's someone nibbling on his neck _oh so near_ his scent glands, and Kuroo dimly thinks that this is the first time he's gotten wet outside of fantasizing about Bokuto.

That's funny. The person bodily carrying him out right now really resembles the owl-like alpha.

He can't be sure but the air smells like anger and guilt.

Then he's throwing up - he can't tell if his head is in a bucket or a toilet or a flower bush - and someone's gently trying to get him to drink water slowly, wiping his face and tucking him in and whispering good night.

##

Kenma is (thankfully) kind the next afternoon when he wakes up, groaning, and his chief retainer gets the bucket to Kuroo in time for him to spew into.

He spends the rest of the afternoon in fitful dozing, waking up occasionally to whine and moan and puke.

Later, Kenma tells him that the others aren't faring much better.

And then in the evening, when he's struggling to eat without falling out of his chair, that damn pudding head drops a bomb on him.

Bokuto had apparently gotten into a fist fight with Terushima and the Miya twins.

And then there's one more bomb.

Akaashi and Konoha have departed for a foreign mission to Europe, while Bokuto is prohibited from leaving Japan until they return in a year's time.

Kuroo still retches anyway, though nothing but poorly chewed grilled mackerel comes out.

##

The other heirs are under fire from their own families as well for being involved in Kuroo's 'indiscretion' (because even if there aren't any pictures, there's _a lot_ of gossip). So no one can make it to his place, but they video call anyway.

The votes are evenly split again about whether he should talk to Bokuto.

In the end, it's his call, as it always is as an omega. But he's not sure anymore.

Daichi (and they're all on a first name basis now since club night) thinks he should listen. Satori seems to think something's up. Hajime thinks there's no harm hearing what Bokuto has to say.

The others are adamantly against it, with Wakatoshi believing that Bokuto had conducted himself poorly for a long time and dishonoring his family and Kuroo's.

If only Kuroo had liked the left handed alpha since birth, instead of the hot mess that is Bokuto Koutarou.

Kenma breaks the tie by just handing Kuroo his phone, conversation with Bokuto open on the screen.

_Bro, I'm really sorry. I know it looks bad and I swear I didn't know the paps were nearby._

_I know you're mad, and I'm really sorry, it won't happen again I SWEAR._

_I didn't mean to make a fool of you, you know you're my best bro._

_Bro? I'm really sorry, please believe me. We're good, right?_

_I mean, we're bros, and even though that was a shitty thing to do, you'll forgive me, right?_

_Konoha says he won't forgive me yet but that he'll try. Bro, c'mon, can you try too?_

_FINE. Be that way. You know I've always loved 'Kaashi! What the fuck was I supposed to do?!_

_You're being a piece of shit right now, Kuroo. Fucking ANSWER the damn phone!_

_Why you gotta be such a bitch just coz you're an omega and you call the shots in everything? It's not like you had any control over that gender of yours! FUCK your STUPID attitude!_

And there it is. The hate he'd always been waiting for, because he's an omega and their kind is prized beyond all measure in this world.

He cries anyway because he thought Bokuto would never hate him for that.

_Don't you dare ignore me, Kuroo! You said we're best bro's! You lied, huh?!_

_Kuroo...?_

_They won't let me see you. Please just let me see you._

_I'll try again tomorrow._

_No one will let me see you, and now they won't even let me into the manor._

_Kuroo?_

_I'm really sorry._

_Kuroo._

_Iwaizumi and Sawamura and Ushijima came over today. I got punched by that crazy Seijoh beast, and no one stopped him. They say that you've actually always been in love with me. Is that true?_

_Fuck, Kuroo, c'mon. Tell me. Is it true?_

_I thought we were best bros._

_Did you really love me since we were kids?_

_...Kuroo?_

_I miss talking to you. Please just answer. I've tried calling so many times but I can't get through._

_I know it was wrong and selfish of me._

_Oikawa has a mean right hook, and Sugawara is really good at slapping people. Tendou threw a bottle of wine at my head._

_Kenma broke his PSP on my face._

Kuroo thinks that explains a lot, because his chief retainer suddenly started using a Switch.

_I left you some flowers. I hope you get them._

Kuroo hadn't. Kenma tells him it's because they're not his favorite type, and it stings that Bokuto knows Akaashi's favorite _everything_ but not Kuroo's.

_I went to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi today, and Oikawa says I got the wrong flowers for you. I just thought...never mind._

Kuroo wonders what he thought.

_I spoke to Sugawara today, and he didn't slap me. He says you're more of a Casablanca lily person than the typical red rose person, so I left a hundred of them at the doorstep._

Kuroo is stunned. Casablanca lilies are _exceedingly_ rare in their world, and _yes_ they are _absolutely_ his favorite. Kenma says the flowers have been in the library since they arrived and he makes Yamamoto go get them. They've wilted a little, but they're still beautiful.

_Kuroo, please. I want to talk to you. Anytime, anywhere, just tell me and I'll be there._

_Are you eating alright? I know you're a picky eater._

_I hope you're getting enough rest instead of always hitting the bags and reading your smart shit._

_Kuroo, please talk to me._

_...Kuroo?_

_I heard you're at T-junction. Be safe, please. You know you can't mix alcohol well._

_Terushima is there? He's a player. Be careful._

And Kuroo snorts at this.

_Stay away from the Miya twins! They're dangerous, Kuroo!_

He rolls hazel eyes at that.

_Are you still there? I'm coming to get you. I heard...some stuff._

_I hope you feel better, heard you drank a lot. Please let me know if you ever want to talk._

_Are you OK?_

Kuroo just tosses his phone aside and pops a bunch of sleeping pills.

##

He wakes up the next day feeling marginally more human.

Kenma just hands him his phone, and it looks like Bokuto tried to come see him again but was turned away at the gates.

His grandmother is an incredible woman.

Then he checks his other messages and sees that Tooru has swung to the other side because the brunette is so sick of dealing with a howling owl at the Iwaizumi manor.

Koushi thinks he should hold out a few more days though, so he does.

Satori has a betting pool going, and apparently Kenma is part of it.

_Et tu, Brute?_

##

It's three days before Kuroo messages Bokuto at last.

And only because they actually have to meet tomorrow as part of delegations around a trade deal with the EU.

He's secretly glad the others will be at the negotiations too.

If he spends a bit too long thinking of what to type, Kenma doesn't say anything.

It used to be so easy between them, back when Kuroo dutifully played the part of best bro.

_Cat's out of the bag._

So he messages, and Bokuto is outside the door to his apartments far quicker than he should be.

There's a long, awkward silence, and Kuroo suddenly really hates Bokuto for getting caught by the paparazzi because at least before they could pretend and things were a lot more easy.

"I'm really sorry."

And Bokuto is, because he's doing the _dogeza_ and no one of Bokuto's standing ever does the _dogeza_.

He knows it means a lot, because that's what their world is like.

So he just swallows with difficulty, and asks Bokuto to stop it.

Then there's another long, awkward silence, but this time the omega is the one to break it.

It helps to know that Kenma and Kai are on the other side of the door, that Hajime and Tooru and the rest of his friends are in the library on some flimsy excuse of research.

"What now?"

And he sounds tired, because he is. It's been eighteen years of loving Bokuto Koutarou from the moment he was born, God knows how many (he thinks it's fourteen) years of knowing that the alpha loved Akaashi Keiji instead.

Those usually cheerful features are downcast, those full lips downturned. Kuroo doesn't know why and he doesn't care. It's probably something to do with Akaashi anyway, since even a married and mated omega is still considered a catch in their world.

Bokuto wants to get married as soon as possible, and for the first time Kuroo really doesn't want to marry the love of his life.

And because he doesn't care anymore, he just says so without looking at the alpha.

He can smell the sadness, the shock, the pain. But that's only because Bokuto never bothered learning to shield his scent as much as Kuroo worked on shielding his.

How can he ever let Bokuto know how much he loves him?

So he says things that cut his own heart out, but his heart has been slashed so many times before anyway.

He'd always been holding his heart here in his hands. He might not be a painter like Akaashi, but it'd always been his own work of art, right where he stood.

Bokuto smells like dejection and rejection and guilt and pain and self-recrimination and a million thunderstorms when he leaves. But it's better this way.

Kuroo is so tired of hoping.

The others give him hell for it later, but he can tell they understand.

##

The negotiations go well, and they find a way to counter-balance the world heavyweights thanks to Kuroo's suggestion, which makes Nekoma beam with pride and Fukurōdani and the other families side-eye Bokuto.

The usually boisterous man has been uncharacteristically quiet all day.

Where usually they'd have worked out a plan to sneak off by now, today they both sit through the ordeal stiffly, in pretentious formal wear while nibbling lightly at their meals even though they're famished.

Kuroo usually always waits for Bokuto before he leaves the trade chambers, but today he walks out with the Nekoma delegation without looking back.

He doesn't smell anything, but he supposes it's because Bokouto doesn't actually give a damn because there was one very pretty member of the French team who resembled Akaashi a lot.

##

The crazy alpha actually climbed all the way up to Kuroo's balcony.

There are no vines, no convenient steps, no one to help. No, the psychotic white haired man just fucking _parkours_ his way up.

That determined glint in golden eyes sparks old memories.

Bokuto wants to try, wants another chance.

Kuroo can't get over the fact that the buff man actually _climbed_ six stories up to confront him, to see him.

He doesn't know what he says in the end to make Bokuto leave, but the chat group is silent for awhile then Hajime says that he'll punch even harder the next time Bokuto fucks up.

Then everyone else is promising to hurt the Fukurōdani heir too if needed, and Kuroo thinks that sometimes it's nice to be an omega, because their kind is loved beyond measure just for what they are. 

##

Their first date is awkward as hell, because Kuroo can't stop wondering if this is all just because Akaashi is on the other side of the world.

Where before conversation flowed easily, this time it's stilted and he doesn't think Bokuto will show up again tomorrow.

But the alpha does, with a single, pristine Casablanca lily.

It gets a bit easier after the eighth date, and it's a good thing they've avoided Bokuto's favorite yakiniku joint because it brings back too many memories of tabloid pictures and gossip.

Well, the tabloids and gossips are going wild over this latest development, that's for sure, because they're too high profile to ever fly under the radar. Kuroo doesn't read the nonsense in the press, but he hears that Hajime and Tooru keep destroying their phones, and Wakatoshi crushed his own phone one day too.

Bokuto is assaulted by Koushi when Kuroo is rushed to a hospital owned by the Sugawara family one day, and apparently no one bothered to hold the omega back, _societal standing be damned_.

He drifts in and out, vaguely aware he can smell Bokuto a lot, but mostly wondering who it was who'd slipped the toxins in his food, who'd gotten it past his retainers (and Kenma _always_ tastes his food before he's allowed to eat, because he's an omega and because he's the Nekoma heir).

##

Tensions are high between the noble families after that, among Japanese society, between omegas and everyone else in the world.

An omega was attacked.

Not just _any_ omega, but a high ranking, powerful one who's due to play a part in running his country.

Omegas are cherished, protected, sought after. They're so rare that they command enormous power by virtue of being what they are, they make their own decisions, sometimes they have harems of alphas too.

Bokuto apparently did the _dogeza_ outside his hospital room - because the alpha wasn't allowed in to see him - for four days straight until he passed out from dehydration.

Kenma cried, it seems, for the first time in their lives - because it's his _duty_ to protect his friend and master - and he'd failed, had somehow survived unscathed when Kuro almost hadn't.

It's Tooru who figures it out.

The poison was on the spoon.

Kenma uses a different spoon when he's testing the food, because Kuroo can't be allowed to reuse utensils, it's beneath his station.

Somehow, someone had managed to slip a poisoned spoon to Kuroo despite all his retainers' efforts.

Koushi and Satori have already tried every test possible, but whoever it was obviously left no fingerprints or identifiable marks.

Daichi and Wakatoshi and Hajime don't believe it was Bokuto, because they'd smelled his fear, his terror, his utter panic, and they know he'd truly been worried about Kuroo.

But that still meant that there was someone out there who wanted Kuroo dead.

His security is increased afterwards, and he can't eat anything without _everything_ being tested.

Kuroo hates it, because at least before he could still wander around eating street food on occasion. But at the same time, it's nice how Bokuto constantly hovers over him, that warm scent tinged with worry.

##

The first time Bokuto gently pushes his bangs away, Kuroo almost gets a heart attack.

He's never been touched like that by the alpha, _ever_.

And all because the wind was blowing hard in the garden, and Kuroo was trying to eat _yaki mochi_ that Hajime had (bless his heart) sneaked him.

There's a weird look in Bokuto's eyes, but Kuroo just ignores it.

It's only because Akaashi still has several months to go in Europe.

##

When it's Kuroo's birthday, and he sees how hard Bokuto tries to get along with his friends, something inside him softens a little.

The white haired alpha hadn't left his side, had stayed outside the door when he wasn't allowed in, all this time.

So he makes the effort too, even agrees to getting married in spring, even though Hajime gives him an odd look, and Tooru's and Kenma's eyes are assessing.

It's worth it though, when Daichi and Wakatoshi laugh at what Bokuto says.

It's _so_ worth it when Bokuto lights up, beams that familiar mega watt grin at him again.

Maybe they can care about each other some day too.

##

Eventually, Akaashi makes it back, but this time the omega is pregnant (though it's not noticeable at all).

Bokuto is cool, almost cold, with the former love of his life, and Kuroo isn't sure how to feel about it.

Koushi calls him an idiot later, in private, because it's obvious that Bokuto actually really cares about Kuroo.

He can't believe it though. This must be some sort of nefarious plot.

Koushi actually slaps him, and he agrees with Bokuto that the other omega is really good at slapping people.

Then Tooru is telling him to stop being an idiot, and Kenma steps in and tells him to grow up.

But Bokuto has never loved him.

And besides, there's still the matter of whoever tried to poison him.

He doesn't let anything on, anyway, playing along with the white haired alpha whenever they're together.

Sometimes he thinks he sees a frown on that handsome face, sees those golden eyes turn disturbed, but maybe it's just because Akaashi is out of reach for the other, maybe it's just his imagination.

Maybe he should stop assuming a lot of things are his imagination, because he's actually a genius.

##

It's some beta named Yamaguchi, it seems.

And all because Tsukishima had flirted with Kuroo, hadn't stopped talking about him, since that night in T-junction.

His friends and Bokuto had sprung a trap without telling him. And even though the Fukurōdani heir had known it was a trap, he'd apparently bawled like a baby when the omega had been admitted to the hospital _again_.

With the culprit behind bars though, now they had to face the fact that their wedding was in a month's time. And they've never even held hands or kissed, Bokuto has never once flirted with Kuroo.

_Life goes on._

And it does. He'll just bear the alpha's children and not hope for anything more beyond Bokuto not blatantly sleeping around (he hadn't, not since the pictures of him and Akaashi had come out, but Kuroo knew it was just part of the act).

Not for the first time in his life, the dark haired male wishes he wasn't born an omega.

##

**A/N 1:** Asombroso Del Porto Extra Añejo retails at USD$ 1,789.99-$4,000.00 a bottle, The Macallan Millennium 50 Year Old retails at **USD$57k-63k** a bottle (WTF???). I had to Google that stuff, because c'mon who would actually know **_that_**?

**A/N 2:** I kinda reference the lyrics from the song "Holding a heart" - anyone caught it?


	2. Hold It, Hold It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto POV

As far as dates go, this is _really_ awkward.

Bokuto hasn't actually gone on dates before. Sure, he's hung out with Akaashi a lot under some pretense or other. But, like, romantic dates where both parties are clear about the intent?

No, he hasn't done this before.

It's still weird, after all this time, even though they've both been trying.

The hand he's holding is limp and a bit damp, and Bokuto wonders if he should just let go.

He's not doing this because omegas are rare, or because Nekoma is a powerful clan, that much he knows.

But the other day Daichi had asked him if he's doing this because he feels guilty towards his best bro, or because he truly cares, and he couldn't answer.

So what if they're just bros? They can still fuck, they can still care about each other, right?

He knows Kuroo is trying, can see and smell the pain sometimes. Yes, the other male is really good at hiding things, but Bokuto has known him since before the omega was born.

He's always known that Kuroo was hurting, he just hadn't realized why, until Iwaizumi had almost broken his jaw.

_But we're just bros._

Apparently they weren't.

It's weird anyway, to try and talk to Kuroo now. And maybe he hadn't realized just how much effort the omega had always put in to make him comfortable, but now that the Nekoma heir wasn't really trying it was pretty obvious that Bokuto owed a lot of their relationship to the dark haired man's attempts at some sort of friendship.

Kuroo hasn't been eating much.

While it's true that now three different retainers test the omega's meals and drinks before he's allowed to eat, and they carry multiple utensils around for him to use, and _yes Kuroo is an insanely picky eater_ , this isn't normal.

The omega pokes at his food, even though it's seafood which is his favorite, silently pushing it around his plate. And Bokuto feels like crap, because the culprit had been caught but still his fiancé isn't happy.

Kuroo is getting thinner.

Yes, he'd always been leaner, more slender than Bokuto. But somehow lately he's been looking haunted, gaunt.

Yet at the same time, ridiculous thoughts fill Bokuto's mind about Kuroo looking quite beautiful.

It's his _bro_. They're engaged and they'll be married soon because their parents had decided on it, and because Bokuto honestly can't go a day without talking to his best friend.

But those long, delicate fingers are restless as they move the prawns around and around a porcelain plate, and Kuroo's bedhead casts a shadow on his high cheekbones and pointed chin, hides his hazel eyes.

Bokuto has never been one for thinking before acting, so he reaches over and grasps a dark hand, squeezing for real when he sees that cute look of surprise.

_Cute...?_

He's never thought of Kuroo as anything but tough and badass.

The alpha tries for a smile, and doesn't need to try when he sees a light blush on those pretty cheeks, when Kuroo's widened eyes skitter away to look at the floor.

"You wanna go somewhere else, babe?"

He's never called the other 'babe', but he should've done so earlier when that blush deepens. Then he wants to yell when he sees the suspicion, sees the fake smile the Nekoma heir pastes on his face.

_Why can't Kuroo just TRUST him?_

He knows why, of course. If the others are to be believed, Kuroo had always loved him and had gotten used to never being loved in return.

His heart breaks a little every time he thinks about that, because he knows what it feels like, chasing after Akaashi every day knowing he could never have the other.

He's not brave enough to be disowned, even though he has two older sisters who'll inherit everything if he leaves.

But something always holds him back, and maybe it's his cowardice. He's always been spoiled and pampered, waited on hand and foot. He can't possibly go out in the world on his own, so he always toes the party line.

So does Kuroo.

There's casual teasing now, the other always saying the 'right' things. And it pisses Bokuto off so badly because he just wishes Kuroo would tell him the truth, instead of the alpha having to hear it from other people.

##

It's three weeks to their wedding, and Bokuto realizes that something's gotta give.

They can't do this. They can't live the rest of their lives together, always hiding and treading on eggshells and pulling the whole Game of Thrones routine.

So he pulls Kuroo into the maze in the gardens, and lays it all out.

He shouldn't be hurt when the other clams up, because Bokuto had admitted that he would always love Akaashi but would try to learn to love Kuroo. He'd brought it on himself by saying that he just doesn't like the omega with others, that he doesn't want the dark haired male looking at other people but doesn't offer any reason why.

He knows what Kuroo is thinking anyway, because theirs is such a world.

An omega is meant to be treasured, protected. Omegas are always sought after, alphas doing anything they can to hold on to one.

He doesn't try to reach for a shaking hand when Kuroo takes his leave and darts back out of the hedges to the main house.

##

Bokuto hates that mask that Kuroo wears, when they meet again the next day.

He hates it every time they meet, and even on their wedding day, when the omega looks like a vision in his kimono and the cherry blossoms flutter around him.

The alpha is surprised though, when Kuroo's scent makes him go crazy that night and triggers a rut he didn't expect for awhile more.

Later, he hears from Oikawa that it was his wife's first heat, and he has to sit down all of a sudden.

When Kenma tells him all about how Kuro never even kissed anyone else, through the kidnappings and attempted assault, his legs give way again. He wants to punch himself when he learns that his omega had kissed for the first time that club night in T-junction after getting absolutely wasted (after he'd humiliated the other publicly).

Kuroo had kept himself for Bokuto, and all the alpha had cared about was Akaashi.

He's extra conscientious, trying to make sure the omega eats properly, but Kuroo always gives him that suspicious look that tears at his heart, before the other goes back to working on some business plan or other after a cursory bite and a well-rehearsed phrase.

And slowly, surely, Bokuto realizes he'd been a complete idiot.

_Kuroo_ had been the one to always indulge him, baby him, give in to all his whims and fancies. _Kuroo_ had been the one to always care and reach out, no matter how moody he was.

_Kuroo_ had been the one to try again and again to get along, when all Bokuto had cared about was getting in Akaashi's pants.

Kuroo doesn't try anymore, though the other keeps up appearances in public like he was trained to do since birth. And Bokuto does the same, but in private he tries to connect - on an emotional level - though the omega shuts it down constantly and just triggers Bokuto into having mad, passionate sex.

The dark haired male had always known him better than he knew himself.

##

Bokuto keeps trying anyway, because Kuroo had tried since they were children, so it's the least he can do.

Eventually, his wife warms up to him, but it's only after Iwaizumi lands a particularly hard punch on his face that has him unable to chew solids for a week.

He'd been training with the other, so it was par for course, but he still suspected it was due to lingering anger.

Not that he can blame the other alpha anyway.

The cold compress feels heavenly, and that worried scent and careful fingers even more so.

Bokuto can't be blamed for acting up a bit and whining, because it's rare for Kuroo to touch him of his own accord, so he wants everything he can get right now.

Those hazel eyes are fond, and full lips are stretched in a tender smile, when he falls asleep holding his omega.

##

When Kuroo is kidnapped, _again_ , Bokuto loses it completely.

_Yes_ , omegas are so rare that even a married and mated one is considered a catch.

But his wife has a ton of retainers and friends looking out for him, so how the _fuck_ could the kidnapper(s) have slipped under the radar?

Who the fuck had betrayed Kuroo?

He crushes his phone when he gets proof of life, because they'd stripped Kuroo naked and there were hands on his omega and _so help him but he was going to KILL_...

Somehow he finds his mate, running and following his heart through Tokyo streets until he bursts into some random store and then he's holding tight as he gets shot and slashed and beaten, but he never lets go because Kuroo is his to protect _till death do us part_.

Kuroo is crying, but the drugs don't allow him to do any more than that. Until somehow his fiercely independent omega breaks out of a pharmaceutically-induced stupor and starts to _hurt_ people.

His wife is _magnificent_.

The omega is all fluid, deadly grace, trained since birth to fight and break bones and necks with deceptive ease. Those hazel eyes are focused, dangerous, and slender fingers grip with crushing strength even as they _snap_ fatally and elegantly.

Bokuto doesn't remember much else except that he'd like to go dancing with Kuroo some day, _but like proper dancing not bro dancing_.

He wakes up in a fluffy hospital bed, to a chilled hand clutching his desperately.

Kuroo had tucked his own jackets and blankets around Bokuto to keep the alpha warm.

"Hey, hey, hey."

It's weak, but it still brings a wan smile to a tired, terrified face.

Bokuto thinks that Kuroo has never looked so lovely before.

##

Their next date is in the Fukurōdani gardens, as Bokuto learns to walk again, but Kuroo is right there with him so everything is OK.

He lays it bare, this time. Says he's been feeling weird for awhile, tells the truth about the thoughts that come into his mind at times. Kuroo blushes so adorably it nearly derails his train of thought every time, but Bokuto perseveres.

The omega still won't say anything, but he wipes his husband's mouth tenderly after feeding him water and food, and hovers next to the buff male with every pained, hesitant step, and Bokuto thinks that maybe, just _maybe_ , they're starting to learn to care for each other the way they should.

##

The would-be assassins refuse to talk, so there's still an issue weighing on their minds, but Bokuto decides he'd rather die with memories than regrets.

Akaashi had had a miscarriage, because of the trauma of Kuroo's abduction and Bokuto's almost-death, hovering on the border of life for a week in the ICU. He felt like crap about it, and he'd apologized deeply to Konoha who'd chokingly said it was fine, that they were just serfs for the Bokuto family after all and had only wanted a child to serve the clan.

He knows that's not true, so he just bows as low as he can while Kuroo bows right next to him because the bedhead wouldn't let him do this alone, and he honestly loves him for it.

So what if it's 'love' like bros or lovers? The important thing is that they love.

He knows that Tooru and Koushi and Satori - and yes, it was all first names since Bokuto had nearly died protecting his wife - have their suspicions. But they never tell him or Kuroo.


	3. Go On, Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV switching (labeled accordingly) + more explicit details (rating adjusted).

**[Kuroo POV]**

He'd never thought he could be a slave to pleasure.

Guess Bokuto's cheating ways were good for something, after all. The alpha is _very_ good in bed after sleeping with so many others, professionals and non-professionals.

Not that Kuroo has anything to compare it to. But the way the other makes him so wet with a single touch, the way even _thinking_ about it during the day makes his slick leak out...

At least it's always hard, never gentle. Kuroo won't let it be gentle. He needs it fast, rough, he wants to be dominated as an omega by an alpha.

He doesn't deserve to make love, to know the kind of gentle intimacy reserved only for people who're truly head over heels for each other.

So he taunts and snarks and constantly pushes Bokuto's buttons, provokes his husband into throwing him face down on the bed, yanking his pants down and ripping his shirt off (Kuroo spends a lot on his wardrobe these days), before roughly pounding into the omega.

Kuroo won't let the other prepare him, won't accept gentle or careful. He wants this, craves this pain he feels each time Bokuto shoves himself in harshly and his body is forced to widen a lot very quickly to accommodate a seriously huge dick (he knows it's huge because it's way bigger than his, and he'd once curiously checked out average dick size measurements online and the charts all said he was comfortably above average himself).

He likes the way it's hard to walk or sit the next day, he likes the finger-shaped bruises on his hips, he likes the way his neck aches terribly where the mark is bitten too deep, and he gets used to feeling sore in the mornings whenever he stays over at the Bokuto manor (because he still lives in the Nekoma compound every other day, seeing as he's still the heir, and as an omega he calls the shots on everything in their relationship).

It gives him the space he needs to get over those times before he passes out, when he can see the sadness and worry in golden eyes, when hands are gentle and the arms that hold him close are trembling. He doesn't like seeing Bokuto almost in tears, smelling like guilt and self-recrimination because the alpha didn't hold back in anger.

The white haired male shouldn't blame himself, Kuroo is good at pushing people's buttons.

He doesn't mind that it's rough, and hard, and painful. It's still at least something that they share, something that's theirs.

And then one day Bokuto wises up, or maybe Kuroo's heart wasn't really into his provocation for once, and this time he's held down but he's on his back, _he can see Bokuto's face like this_ , and then he's being kissed.

They'd kissed before: a chaste peck on the lips at their wedding in front of the crowd, and ever since then Bokuto had tried now and again. Usually Kuroo turned his face in time or backed away quickly, but then Hajime had punched his husband _hard_ again, and then Bokuto had become a human shield for him.

It's an alpha's duty, of course, to die for an omega. It's a beta's duty too. Omegas are too precious to be hurt, too rare to not be treasured by everyone.

But the way Bokuto had looked at him even as he'd been stabbed and shot and kicked and hit again and again, the way that warm voice had whispered over and over _don't worry baby everything's gonna be fine I'm here I'll protect you don't worry OK everything's OK now_...

His heart really wasn't in the taunts today - the first day since Bokuto found him in that random store naked and bound and about to be gang raped and killed -when the alpha finally gets medical clearance to return to more 'strenuous' activities.

No one knows exactly how Bokuto found him, when even Kenma couldn't. But when the Fukurōdani heir said he honestly just followed his heart, somehow none of Kuroo's friends had doubted it. Tooru had spouted some nonsensical lore about soul mates, and for the first time Hajime hadn't called his wife Shittykawa for believing in silly old wives' tales.

This kiss is sweet, and deep, and it reaches parts of Kuroo that he'd thought he'd long ago locked away and buried. Strong fingers caress his jaw, his neck, his chest through his shirt, brushing lightly over his nipples through the silk.

He can hear someone moaning, and he can't believe it's himself.

Then the buttons are undone slowly, teasingly, and all the while Bokuto doesn't stop kissing him, and Kuroo is starting to get a little light-headed.

When those warm palms grip his waist, skin to skin, he realizes his own arms are entwined around a thick neck, his fingers are tangled in soft white spikes.

The mouth is gone and he mewls a bit in disappointment, but then it's on his neck, a hot tongue teasing a thundering pulse point, before little nips carve a trail of pleasure down to a pert pink bud.

He cries out when a tongue laps and then a hot mouth _sucks_.

There are fingers undoing the fastening on his jeans, then the smell of his slick is flooding the room and he'd blush if he wasn't already completely flushed.

A firm grip on his cock, as a large hand moves up and down, has him seeing stars.

No one else has ever touched him there. And yet, somehow, Bokuto knows exactly how he likes it, rough thumb rubbing over the head and slit as more slick leaks out between his legs and wets the bed.

Suddenly he's being hoisted, those large biceps bunching, and _oh my God no please stop don't stop_.

Bokuto is lapping up all the slick he can, and when he's dissatisfied and wants more there's a hot tongue probing and prodding at his entrance, before it wriggles in and Kuroo thinks that he's died and gone to Heaven.

He cums just from that, just from Bokuto eating his ass, and it would be mortifying if the pleasure hadn't made him lose his mind.

The alpha doesn't stop, licking and fingering while Kuroo pants and moans and begs, for his husband to stop, for his husband not to stop, for something more, for _anything_.

Finally, a thick cock is breaching him, pushing in slowly as Bokuto fists Kuroo's own dick and pumps, then he's being kissed again.

_It's too much_.

Is this what it's like to make love? To be treated so gently, to be worshipped?

Despite his incoherent pleas, Bokuto goes slow, and somehow the feeling of the alpha inside him opening him up all the way deep inside and then pulling back and then coming back in makes his skin tingle all over and Kuroo isn't sure about anything anymore other than the fact that he never wants this to end.

He doesn't know how many times he cums until the knot starts forming, and through hazy eyes he can see an almost determined yet tender expression on the alpha's face, then Bokuto is emptying into him and that handsome face wracked with pleasure is probably Kuroo's favorite look on the broad male.

Then he's cumming again, screaming Bokuto's name hoarsely, and he doesn't remember anything after that.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

Kuroo somehow looks angelic when he sleeps, even though Bokuto swears the omega had horns and a tail most days.

The room smells like them, like mind blowing orgasms and an omega and alpha in the throes of passion, and he really wishes he could bottle it up to carry around everywhere.

He holds Kuroo tighter, stroking a lean back lightly as he buries his nose in that permanent bedhead and inhales.

Kuroo smells like laughter and sunshine, like little jokes and secret smiles, like late night conversations and early morning cuddles.

He's never felt so happy, so at peace, before.

Is this what it feels like, to make love to an omega and feel so connected, even when the knot recedes and he slips out slowly?

He'd never felt this way with Akaashi - but then again he'd never actually had sex with Akaashi. The furthest they'd ever gone was that one time in his convertible in an alley behind his usual yakiniku joint.

It's hard to remember what Akaashi even looks like now though, when Kuroo Tetsurou is snuggled up against his broad chest, when there's the slightest hint of a smile on swollen lips as the omega sleeps, relaxed in a manner the Nekoma heir never is when he's awake.

He wishes this moment would last forever, because Kuroo works too hard and is always thinking too much, because _yes_ they're all still very concerned about who'd actually masterminded the recent attack, and _was it the same person who'd planned the poisonings_ (Hajime had quietly told him that he didn't believe it was Yamaguchi, and Bokuto agreed).

But right now, right here, in a fluffy oversized bed with its messy silk sheets, as a crescent moon shines dimly through cloudy Tokyo skies, Kuroo is at peace at last.

And so is Bokuto.

##

_The alpha finding the omega in the middle of one of the densest metropolises in the world was impossible._

_There'd been no mistake; the plan had been flawless, executed by professionals who were among the best in the business._

_But as always, Bokuto Koutarou managed to defy expectations._

_Kuroo Tetsurou too, when he'd overcome the effects of the drug cocktail on sheer willpower alone._

_The hired guns had been dealt with, they'd probably thought that not talking would get them rewarded._

_And they were, with one-way tickets to Hell._

_Time to start over._

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

Kuroo is adorable when he's blushing.

The Nekoma heir is flushed a pretty red as he tries to wriggle out of Bokuto's arms, but the alpha is grinning and holding tight.

He wasn't letting go without a good morning kiss.

The sleepy mumbled "mornin'" from his wife, before awareness flooded hazel eyes, had gone straight to his cock, but then the way Kuroo had winced slightly as he moved - Bokuto had tried his best to prepare the other last night, but he also knew he was unnaturally large - had the white haired male deciding he wasn't going to push that lithe body for now.

Then it was his turn to wince as Kuroo tried to brace against his massive shoulders for leverage, and ended up pressing _hard_ on where a bullet had gone clean through.

Instantly the cat-like omega froze, usually narrowed eyes as wide as dinner plates, and rushed apologies were tumbling from still-swollen lips as trembling fingers stroked his shoulder and face tenderly.

It was worth getting shot for moments like these, when Bokuto was Kuroo's entire world, when the entire world was just the two of them naked in bed.

He smiles and says it's fine, adds a little pout about _wanting an extra kiss now though_ , and those full lips are smiling in exasperation and fondness and amusement, before he gets two very cute and shy pecks on his lips.

Kuroo is blushing again, and Bokuto can't help himself so he just kisses his husband deeply, tightening his arms and hearing a little squeak and then there's just a lot of moaning and panting and hoarse names full of want, and they're both really late to the renewable energy meeting but no one says a word (Tooru and Koushi and Satori snicker though).

Kenma has subtly snuck a hot pack in for Kuroo's lower back, and Bokuto doesn't miss how the Nekoma heir has a thicker cushion to sit on.

He plays along and leans against his mate slightly, holding the hot pack firm under an expensive suit jacket that hugs Kuroo in all the right places.

If the omega sags a little, perfect posture broken by desire to seek out that feeling of relief for aching muscles, no one mentions it.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

With the combined funding of the families - including Koushi's, despite them not being nobility - the development of projects across the country are green lighted and delivery dates are brought forward.

He's thrilled that Japan will soon be the first nation in the world entirely powered by renewable energy (take _that_ , Iceland and Norway!), that they'll be a beacon for environmental protection and proof that even a densely populated country such as theirs (at almost 23 times the combined population of Iceland and Norway) could do it.

There's also talk about the offers from Denmark, France, Germany, and Canada - requests for advisory services and knowledge sharing - now that they'd proven they could power the Kantō region reliably with zero surges, fluxes, or downtime.

More countries would come knocking soon, and it's fortunate that the Nekoma family had kept the secret of how their machines worked, so that they were the ones who called the shots on everything.

No one knew that it'd been Kuroo's brainchild, and Kenma had helped him program that first little prototype he'd shown his father and grandparents in the family study.

No one needed to know that. An omega who'd created a sustainable green energy machine? It'd be total chaos and Bokuto would probably be assassinated to make room for another alpha.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

It's Bon Odori, and they're holding hands a bit more easily than before.

Kuroo also looks _crazy_ sexy in his yukata.

Maybe he should be worried that he thinks about his bro that way, but Bokuto has long since stopped caring.

His omega is _gorgeous_.

The Nekoma heir stops to chat with random children here and there, always all soft smiles and gentle ruffles of hair and words of encouragement.

It's not working the crowd if it's real.

Bokuto manages to win a toy for his mate - a gigantic white owl plushie almost as big as the omega (because the alpha had finally grown taller than the other). Kuroo grumbles about carrying it home safely, but that just makes the Fukurōdani heir grin broader.

His wife had said 'home'.

_Their nest is home._

He squeezes tight, and there's that cute surprised squeak again. Then he decides to be magnanimous - his bed's only big enough for one owl, after all - and tells the dark haired male to keep _Bo-chan_ at Nekoma for when he feels lonely.

He gets hit on the head with a squishy beak for that comment, but he laughs and kisses a blushing, beautiful man on the cheek in retaliation.

They hold hands as they wander through the festival, Kuroo keeping a tight grip on Bo-chan, and if that means that Bokuto has to feed his mate skewers and dango, he's not complaining.


	4. To Let Go

**[Kuroo POV]**

Sex is a lot sweeter now, but it's still as hot as ever.

Kuroo still loses it quickly whenever his ass is toyed with. Bokuto still holds out as long as he can.

And sometimes it's forceful, and rough, but it's still making love.

The omega had long since stopped trying to provoke the alpha, because they are constantly mating whenever dusk falls and he's at the Fukurōdani compound.

Whenever the alpha gives him that _look_ that says Kuroo is about to get absolutely wrecked.

Omegas are supposed to hold all the power, yet his husband can command him with a single glance.

Not that Kuroo is complaining.

He doesn't struggle as hard anymore to get out of good morning kisses, or random kisses through the day.

And maybe sometimes he doesn't even bother to struggle at all, but who's counting?

It's Bokuto's birthday soon, and Kuroo had been stressing about the gift for longer than he should've been but in the end the Fukurōdani ace loves it, of course.

But who wouldn't love a gift from an omega?

He really needs to stop thinking that way, because Kenma had actually yelled at him the other day.

_The only one fixated on secondary genders here is YOU, Kuro._

He wasn't _fixated_. It was just...how things were. How their world worked.

But Bokuto is beaming, and then he's being kissed _very_ passionately in front of their friends who're laughing, and maybe the world looks a bit different from how Kuroo had imagined after all.

##

Or not.

It's awkward having to deal with Akaashi sometimes, even though the younger omega has always been around, and will always be around as Bokuto's chief retainer.

He plays his part anyway, thankful that they're never alone together.

Bokuto is still stiff around his retainer, always careful to stick close to Kuroo and put distance between himself and the shorter omega.

It's not a good thing, when the heir to one of the most powerful families in Japan is barely on speaking terms with the most important person in his retinue.

Kuroo doesn't know if they actually talk when he's not around, because he's still continuing to spend alternate days in the Nekoma compound. He doesn't ask and Bokuto doesn't say.

Then somehow he gets left alone with Akaashi, through some fluke that is Bokuto being called away to deal with an urgent internal Fukurōdani issue (something about the management team at one of their companies), and Kenma trying to fix some glitches in the Nekoma security system.

He keeps it cool and professional, as they discuss a new project that Nekoma and Fukurōdani are jointly investing in. The other's face never changes, gunmetal blue eyes steady, tone deferential to his mistress.

As they're wrapping up, and Kuroo honestly cannot wait for Akaashi to get out of the study, the shorter omega suddenly decides to say something that's not business-related.

"I always knew."

It feels like an icy fist just sucker punched him.

Akaashi had always known that Kuroo was in love with Bokuto?

Yet he'd messed around with the white haired male in public, even though he was already _married and mated_.

What the hell was the younger man playing at?

Those steady eyes never leave his face, and those beautiful features are as expressionless as usual.

Kuroo doesn't know how long he spends stunned, but he recovers with effort.

"So?"

He tries to throw in a smirk, but his facial muscles seem a bit frozen, so he knows it's weak.

Akaashi says nothing for awhile, and Kuroo is really considering yelling for Kai to toss the other omega out.

"I always loved him too."

And with that, the shorter male walks out, and Kuroo is glad he's sitting down because suddenly it's a bit hard to breathe and his vision is a bit blurry.

_I always loved him too._

That explained a lot. About why Akaashi had kept silent about Kuroo's own affections for his master, about why he'd gone ahead and indulged Bokuto on many occasions, about that incident in the car.

Did Bokuto know?

If Akaashi is telling him this, it's not a leap to imagine that he would've already told or would eventually tell Bokuto.

And if the buff alpha knew that his affections were reciprocated...

Kuroo would have to deal with always being third wheel in his marriage.

He hangs his head, gripping the arms of his leather chair tight as he struggles to breathe.

It'd been going alright lately. They were slowly becoming more comfortable with each other, as friends and lovers.

He'd dared to hope.

A bitter laugh fills the expansive room.

Of course, that was his fault. He really should've known better.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

What the hell happened?

Kuroo and Akaashi had been left alone together, and suddenly his mate is cold and distant when he comes bounding in after he'd sorted out family business.

He's confused, and upset, and angry, and frustrated, because Kuroo won't say a word and won't even look at him.

"I'm not a mind-reader, dammit!"

Hazel eyes flicker to his before they're quickly averted, and those full lips turn down at the side.

As he considers just calling Kenma and the others in to help - because he has no idea what's going on or what to do - the silence is broken.

"Do you still love him?"

Stunned, he gapes at the shorter man.

Why is Kuroo asking about this, after all this time?

Something had definitely happened this afternoon.

"What happened earlier?"

Kuroo clearly doesn't like that he didn't answer the question, responds with another question.

The omega downs his cup of sake and refills it, downing that one immediately.

That familiar warm, lyrical voice is bitter when it reaches his ears.

"Well, he's always been in love with you."

_What the FUCK?_

"What the FUCK?!"

Bokuto has no filter at times, which has always worried his family, but he doesn't care right now.

Akaashi has always been in love with him?

But...

"Kuroo, this isn't funny!"

At that, hazel eyes pin him down with a searing glare as the omega loses his world-famous self-control.

"You think I'm joking about this?!" He hasn't heard Kuroo shout like this before, hasn't smelled Kuroo like this before - all thunderstorms and raging seas. "He fucking TOLD me just now! And you're still fucking in love with him, so what the _fuck_ do you think that means for me?"

Why would Akaashi suddenly tell Kuroo this?

He's not an idiot, he knows why Kuroo asked him what he thinks it means for the omega, because Bokuto has always been in love with Akaashi and now that it seems his affections are returned, the Nekoma heir obviously assumed he'd be cast aside again, a wife and mate only in public.

But he's not the same person he used to be. He does genuinely care about Kuroo, as a friend and a lover and a partner.

He's not sure if it's love, because he'd only ever had eyes for Akaashi before, but he thinks there's definitely strong affection (and a _lot_ of attraction).

"Why would you think I'd cheat on you or leave you?"

It's rare for Kuroo to be the one shocked and tongue-tied, the smooth talker always ready with a snarky comeback or glib reply.

He spots the darkening of those beautiful eyes. "Let me stop you right now before you think it's just because you're an omega."

And again, Kuroo is speechless. Bokuto would pat himself on the back for achieving the impossible, but now's not the time.

His wife is very cute when he's at a loss. So the alpha takes the opportunity to walk over and pick the shorter noble up, before settling into the leather chair - it gives a pained groan at bearing the weight of two very tall men - with Kuroo in his lap, long legs hanging over the arm rest.

The lean body is stiff, but Bokuto ignores the resistance and strokes Kuroo's ribs gently.

He knows why Kuroo is insecure, having spent almost his entire life believing Bokuto would never love him in return, thinking that all he'd ever be is best bro and contractual wife.

He also knows that they've been raised to believe in omegas holding all the cards. Kuroo is the more powerful omega in their world, but Akaashi is an omega too and does hold sway by nature of his secondary gender and own privileged upbringing. If push came to shove, Kuroo would win any argument and can technically force Bokuto to fire his chief retainer, but they all know he can't force things like feelings and thoughts.

Bokuto is committed to making this work. He doesn't know why he's so fixated on that, but he just knows he wants it to work for them.

Maybe he should tell Kuroo that.

His wife has a _really_ pretty face. And when those beautiful eyes get really big, it makes the smirky omega look young and vulnerable and flat-out _adorable_.

He can't help himself so he goes in for a kiss, and this time there's no resistance although Kuroo isn't very responsive. It's OK, at least he wasn't pushed away.

Bokuto trails kisses over high cheekbones, and gradually that tense body in his arms relaxes and that bedhead is snuggled in the crook of his neck.

He knows this isn’t over. Kuroo will need time to let go of his long-held insecurities and there’s the question of why Akaashi decided to say such a thing to his mistress.

But right now, they’re comfortable and breathing in the same air, and then there’s soft conversations about work, and what they’re having for dinner (Kuroo was excited for oysters and lobster and caviar, Bokuto was excited about dessert), and then they’re talking about plans for a beach vacation with their friends and Bokuto feels really happy.

He can smell that Kuroo is too.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

He can’t figure out why Bokuto wants this, wants _them_ , to work.

He also realizes the next day, after his husband had seen him off as he heads back to Nekoma, that the alpha hadn’t answered the question about whether he still loves Akaashi.

_Guess that’s a yes, then._

It still stings, of course, and it sucks that life is keeping those two apart, life and Kuroo and their clans. If Kuroo didn’t exist, Bokuto would probably have been promised to Akaashi.

Instead now the alpha was forcing himself to find happiness with another omega.

If only Kuroo had been born an alpha, or not born at all, then maybe Bokuto would be truly happy.

But there’s nothing he can do, even if he dies now Akaashi is already mated to Konoha (in some other countries, omegas have a harem of alphas, and multiple husbands, but Japan’s more traditional so they tend to practice monogamy). Doesn’t mean adultery is off the table, but it means that Bokuto can never hope to get married to Akaashi unless they elope and the white haired man is effectively disowned.

Interesting that Bokuto’s love for Akaashi doesn’t extend to losing everything in his life.

Yet the alpha had been willing to lose his own life to protect Kuroo’s.

It’s just because he’s an omega, right?

He’s not sure anymore, not after how mad Kenma had gotten with him the other day, not with how Tooru and Kouishi and Satori keep telling him that Bokuto really cares. Even Hajime had agreed with his wife the other day when they were having coffee and snacks in the Iwaizumi compound.

Bokuto might care about him, but that’s not the same as being in love with him.

He’s not an expert on love, having loved only one man since birth, and he’s not sure if there’s a fixed way of loving - like, a checklist of symptoms and behaviours and actions and thoughts.

He does know that Bokuto tries to do the right thing, despite being a bit unpredictable and air-headed.

_“Isn’t it enough that you both try?”_

Daichi had asked him that the other day, when they’d gone on a long run through Tokyo streets because the stoic alpha was worried he was enjoying being a tester for Satori’s many chocolate creations a bit too much.

(Wakatoshi worked out like a beast constantly, so eating entire boxes of his beta’s concoctions is no big deal, he just adds a few more weights and a couple more reps to each set).

Yes, he isn’t Bokuto’s first love, even though Bokuto is his.

Their marriage was arranged by their families.

And maybe he’s just being the spoiled, entitled brat Kenma sometimes says he is, wanting it all and wanting it all _his_ way.

He hadn’t had a fairy tale start, but maybe he could have a fairy tale ending?

Would it be silly to hope?

Later that night, when he asks Bo-chan that question, the plush owl seems to hoot at him.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

It’s always nice being on vacation. Especially by the sea, and they’d chosen a time when the weather wasn’t blazingly hot so it was very comfortable on their private beach.

It’s also always nice when Kuroo is happy and laughing with their friends, teasing Kenma about hiding under the umbrella, and playing in the water.

It’s _very_ nice to see his wife wearing nothing but board shorts, wet hair slicked back but the rebellious bed head making itself known quickly again and again.

Bokuto hoots softly in pleasure as Kuroo reapplies sunscreen to his broad back, loves how those fingers linger tenderly on the scars.

His badges of honor.

Then there’s a beach volleyball challenge, and wagers are made, and Bokuto is very excited to kick Wakatoshi’s butt.

Daichi and Hajime are really good at barbecuing, and Kouishi makes a mean pasta while Tooru throws together a giant bowl of salad. Kuroo isn’t allowed near the grill because he suggested throwing a barrel of gasoline in it to cook the food faster, and Bokuto happily volunteered for security detail. Which means he’s basically lounging in a daybed, his mischievous wife held firmly against his chest, as they drink cold beers and watch the sun set.

Satori has made weird chocolates again, and Tooru is always trying to find the dick-shaped ones. Kuroo seems to adore the sea salt and chilli flakes chocolates, so he gets a bowl all to himself and munches happily while Bokuto eats anything the redhead asks him to ‘test’.

He doesn’t know how Wakatoshi’s expression never changes, but everyone keeps laughing whenever he reacts to weird flavors like avocado and caramel.

The waterfront villa has amazing views from each bedroom, which are also apparently very sound-proof so that night Bokuto goes to town on his wife, and Kuroo is screaming his name loud enough to wake the dead but no one comes running.

He almost cums on the spot when he makes the omega play with his own ass while Bokuto watches.

They fall asleep with the alpha still knotted inside, side by side as the white haired male spoons the Nekoma heir.

##

Bokuto has always been athletic, they all are (except Kenma), but he’s also always been the most curious (Kuroo is a close second, but the other tends to favor intellectual curiosity) so he’d tried his hand at multiple sports over the years and picked up random skills.

Which also means he’s the only one of the group who heads into the water the next day, surf board under his arm. Kuroo is lying on his side on the deck chair - he’d had trouble walking since he woke up, and then the omega had been teased mercilessly at breakfast.

Bokuto apparently had such a ‘cat got the cream’ expression on his face that Kenma rolled his eyes when they'd walked into the dining area, Kuroo limping slightly as his husband held his waist. Then Tooru saucily corrected Kouishi by saying that it was _Kuroo_ who’d gotten the cream (Nekoma’s crest being a cat and all), and then the dark haired omega choked on his bacon and eggs.

As a dutiful husband, Bokuto had finished off the last of his wife’s blueberry pancakes and hash browns.

The sea is gentle as he paddles out, looking to the horizon, and he spots the sets coming in the distance.

He gets into position, paddles and then the swell is lifting his board and he pops up, casually carves his way across the wave face. He’s far from the beach, but when he drops back onto his board and begins to turn to paddle back out he glances to shore and sees Kuroo is pumping his fists in the air.

Bokuto grins broadly and waves at his wife, who waves back enthusiastically, then the alpha turns and heads out, duck diving easily under building waves.

Like Kuroo, he's always loved the sea. She's wild and free, does as she pleases, and answers to no one. There's a sense of peace even as the currents start to drag him further away from shore and he's paddling a lot to just stay in position, and even when he tumbles on a particularly steep drop and ends up washing-machined it just feels like his soul is being cleansed as he relaxes, not fighting nature but just letting go until the tumult stops and he easily rises to the surface, sun warm on his face but breeze cool on his neck.

He doesn't know how long he stays out there among the waves, but he heads back in when he gets hungry and his skin is tingling badly in that way that tells him he's most _definitely_ sunburned.

Kuroo's hands are gentle while applying calming lotion, even as the omega laughs at Bokuto's whining.

Bokuto makes pizza for everyone that night, while Kuroo makes lobster mac and cheese and Wakatoshi fries chicken. Tooru and Kouishi are coming up with weird cocktails to match Satori's endless supply of weird chocolates, and there's so much laughter and teasing in that large open kitchen with its wood-fired oven, Bokuto honestly thinks this is what Heaven must be like.


	5. I'm Turning Myself Into Somebody Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHY AREN'T THERE MORE FICS AND DJ'S ABOUT BOKUROO??? THEY'RE SO AMAZING TOGETHER!!! 
> 
> For real though, why is it mostly the easy way out and obvious pairs like KuroKen / KuroTsuki? :(

**[Kuroo POV]**

For Halloween, they all decide to couple dress.

Which means that somehow Kuroo is Daenerys to Bokuto's Khal Drogo, and he's wondering how the other isn't shivering already when he's _freezing_ (and he's not the one walking around the Fukurōdani gardens topless).

The party is a blast, of course, with multiple noble families in attendance and the Miya twins edging warily away from the Khal.

Akaashi had taken the easy way out, and just come as some fairy.

Bokuto had stared a bit, before those golden eyes resolutely turned away, and a muscular arm wrapped tighter around his waist as the alpha ignored his chief retainer the rest of the night.

Maybe someday they'd all just get along.

His husband had asked him to come along, had made sure he was present when he'd asked Akaashi about the sudden disclosure.

The shorter omega clearly hadn't expected that, and responses had been fumbling.

Then Bokuto had made it very clear that he was Kuroo's now, and that he'd never have any interest in anyone else, before the white haired male had grabbed Kuroo and dragged him to their bedroom.

That had been a _long_ , hot night.

From being tied up and gagged to having to play with toys while Bokuto watched, to sucking the alpha off - Kuroo had choked so many times, his husband is _huge_ \- to fucking himself on that enormous dick, the omega had cum so many times he honestly didn't believe he had anymore slick in him.

Of course he's wrong, because all it takes is one _look_ from Bokuto and he's wet as hell.

At the rate they're going, the omega should be very pregnant very soon.

Two days later, Kuroo gets hit by a sniper's bullet while he's officiating the opening of a new orphanage.

Fortunately it only takes out some skin on his arm, because he'd suddenly turned and raised his arm to wave at an old acquaintance upon hearing his name called.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

This had to stop.

They were the two richest families in Japan, with an insane amount of highly skilled and experienced retainers, yet no one had figured out who'd shot Kuroo?

All they knew was that it'd been a helluva shot, from more than two miles away between skyscrapers.

_That's not good enough!_

He'd yelled at everyone when he'd been told that, shouting that his wife deserved better, that there was _no point_ in _any_ of them even being around if they _couldn't do this much_.

Kuroo scolds him for it, and Bokuto is sullen, though Hajime steps up and explains all the points of view: the Nekoma heir knows how hard everyone is working, his husband knows too but is just worried as hell, the retainers and bodyguards are trying their best.

He hates the way the omega looks when his father tells him he's grounded, and it makes him step up and promise to protect his husband, promise to keep him behind shields and away from crowds as much as possible but _please let Kuroo live his life_.

He gets such amazing head that night, he's thankful he recharges quickly so he can continue fucking his incredible mate.

He doesn't know why, exactly, but he really wants to have children with Kuroo.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

Kuroo's birthday party this year had the most intense security regulations of any social event ever held in Japan.

It goes off without a hitch though, and he got wonderful gifts and Bokuto wrecked him for _hours_ after the party he'd slept in till late afternoon the next day.

Kenma had dug up everything he could on one Haiba Lev, the latter's Russian connection obviously a cause for concern.

But there was nothing so far to indicate that the half-Japanese male had had anything to do with the plot to assassinate Kuroo, had honestly just happened to be nearby when he'd seen the omega and yelled a greeting.

More importantly, the Nekoma heir was wondering _why now_.

There'd been too many attempts in a short span of time. Why was he more of a target now than he'd ever been?

All he'd done was help with the renewable energy project (no one knew he'd created the machinery), and marry one Bokuto Koutarou.

Satori had been the first to say it, that it was likely Akaashi behind all of it.

Bokuto hadn't wanted to believe it, of course, and still didn't.

_Akaashi isn't the sort!_

It hurt that his husband was defending the other omega so passionately, but at the same time Daichi had pointed out that if it'd been any of them, Bokuto would've said the same thing.

Still didn't mean he had to like that his husband was so adamant about another omega's innocence.

Things are tense again when they're alone, until Bokuto does his usual thing and just says whatever's in his mind.

Kuroo is more important than Akaashi.

At that the omega melts, even though he shouldn't, and he does whatever his husband wants all night. Who knew he'd love being called _little whore_ that much?

##

It's hard after that to act like he doesn't actually constantly want Bokuto's cock. But he pulls it off somehow (he thinks), and they're constantly flirting.

It's a nice feeling, having Bokuto flirt with him. It's a first, for sure, from his husband, and the first time Kuroo chokes on his coffee (the second and third times too, but eventually he gets a bit better at dealing with it).

He still blushes like crazy at times though, and that just makes Bokuto smirk that sexy smirk at him, and give him _the look_ , and he tries to pretend they're not about to get very hot and heavy as the alpha drags him back to the bedroom (or back home, then to the bedroom).

Apparently there are a lot of bets going around about when Kuroo will get pregnant, given how often he and his husband go at it.

More than the mind-blowing sex though, he lives for those times when they're just lazing in bed, late at night or early in the morning, and it's just the two of them in that massive room, all warm sheets and soft exhales and small smiles.

He loves how Bokuto always keeps an arm around his waist when they're out, or in meetings, or even when they're lounging in the library or gardens as Kuroo reads and Bokuto just watches random cat videos, as though the alpha is so afraid of his wife running off and leaving him he has to hold him close constantly.

He loves how the white haired male brings back random gifts for him, or takes him to new cafes and restaurants he'd heard about and thinks Kuroo might enjoy.

He loves how Bokuto puts up with the opera and orchestra and theatre even though the broad nobleman can't sit still for long, but he dutifully goes along (and doesn't snore too loudly) just because his wife enjoys these things.

He loves how pleased Bokuto looks every time Kuroo says 'thank you', and he loves how the buff man lights up like a Christmas tree every time the omega gives him a chaste peck on the cheek shyly.

When had things changed to complete marital bliss?

For that matter, when had things changed to him actually _cooking_ for his husband sometimes because he knows Bokuto loves to eat and it makes Kuroo's heart leap whenever his husband happily scarfs down whatever he'd made, and then the praise and compliments make him blush and they're going on to _dessert_.

It's not uncommon, of course, for someone of his standing to be cooking. They all took turns on vacation with their friends. But for him to do it in the city, in large manors full of servants?

There'd been a bit of an uproar at first, and Yukie had cried thinking she was being fired for failing to make good enough meals.

Then eventually everyone got used to it, smiling and teasing at times, because they knew it was just Kuroo's way of showing his husband how much he loved him.

When had Kuroo become such a _sap_?

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

He's super thrilled with the Christmas gift he's prepared for his mate.

Kuroo plays along and asks questions whenever he teases his wife about it, but he can see those hazel eyes are genuinely curious and excited.

It snows in Tokyo, and even though Kuroo isn't fond of cold weather his omega accompanies him out into the gardens on the first day of heavy snowfall, and they're chasing and pummelling each other soon enough. There's snow all over them, their faces are flushed as they laugh and fling soft icy projectiles at each other.

Bokuto tackles the bedhead to the ground eventually, and he gets a snowball right in the face but he doesn't mind.

Not when Kuroo looks so beautiful lying beneath him, eyes sparkling and high cheekbones red with exertion and cold, as the Nekoma heir laughs in sheer delight.

He can't help it, kissing that gorgeous creature deeply, in full view of everyone who's looking out the windows or working in the gardens.

They make out right there as snow continues falling around them, turning the world soft and quiet and white.

Later, the others come over for hot chocolate (with copious amounts of Baileys or whisky poured into each mug), and they're snacking on popcorn and nuggets while waiting for their burgers and pizza.

They have a Christmas movie marathon that night - Kuroo insisting _Die Hard is a Christmas movie_ \- and everyone ends up falling asleep on the couches, couples snuggled together under warm, heavy blankets as the snow keeps falling outside.

##

They decide to do a mock battle the next day when they finally wake up, and there's a mad scramble to build forts while trying to knock down others.

Kenma is watching from inside the manor as he hates the cold (it's a Nekoma thing, it seems), though occasionally the pudding head takes out his phone to take pictures and videos of the "crazy heirs".

When they're hungry, there's fish and chips for a late lunch, with a lot of mulled wine.

Then it's just card games and board games - heirs of noble families are forbidden from playing Monopoly because it turns anyone into enemies - and a lot of arguing over Uno rules.

When the omegas and beta gang up on the alphas though, the four buff men end up doing a _lot_ of penalty shots.

Fortunately Bokuto can hold his liquor, unlike his very cheeky wife, so he gamely takes some of Daichi's shots too.

##

On Christmas Day, Kuroo is so touched by the gift Bokuto had prepared the omega actually tears up in public.

Growing up, they'd all played volleyball. None of them were allowed to go pro, of course, because it was beneath a noble's station to be a professional athlete.

So Bokuto had organized an exhibition match for charity - he was so incredibly glad Kenma and the others had helped him conceal it from Kuroo even as they had publicized the event to other wealthy families to raise money for orphanages and animal shelters.

Their retainers and other children of noble families join in, and obviously it became extremely competitive since none of them like to lose (especially Tooru, and Kuroo, and Bokuto).

Akaashi stays on the side lines, having kept a distance from his master and mistress since that day when they'd had _the talk_. It's a pity because the omega is actually an excellent setter, and Bokuto's heart swells when Kuroo approaches the shorter male and invites him and his husband to join them.

His wife is a kinder person than he'll ever be.

Somehow again all the omegas and betas end up on one side of the court, while the alphas are on the other.

And even though alphas are stronger and faster and bigger, they get their asses kicked because none of them can set as well as Tooru, Kouishi, Kenma, and Akaashi. And none of them can block as well as Kuroo and Satori. Fortunately they have Daichi and Nishinoya to help with receives, then Kuroo brings in Yaku and there's essentially no where for the alphas to spike anymore.

When the final amount raised is announced, Kuroo tears up again and publicly jumps onto his husband - long legs wrapping around a strong waist - and kisses him deeply.

Those shining hazel eyes make him feel like a king.

##

For New Year's, all the noble families are at Meiji Shrine before midnight, dressed in kimonos and ready for _hatsumode_ and the procession after.

Bokuto thinks Kuroo looks like a vision, like a god among mortals, whenever he's in a kimono.

Apparently his wife likes seeing him in traditional formal wear too, because the omega keeps sneaking glances and blushing as they hold hands and walk along.

It's times like these, and like Christmas Day and snowball fights and movie marathons and beach vacations, when all seems so right in the world.

When they're just two people in love with each other.

His eyes widen and he sputters on his sake a bit at the thought. Kuroo is immediately pressed against him, worried eyes locked on his face as the omega takes out a delicate handkerchief and wipes his mouth.

He just stares at that beautiful face, which seems to worry the Nekoma heir even more.

_Two people in love with each other._

He grips a lean waist tight as Kuroo makes to pull back and signal for their retainers to check on Bokuto, smiling softly and kissing his omega in the middle of the shrine.

There's a very cute and confused expression on a shy face after that, so Bokuto just kisses those full lips again.

He stops when Hajime elbows him and hisses under his breath, because their parents are all looking very disapproving of this scandalous behavior on sacred grounds.

Tooru is doing his best to muffle his laughter in his sleeve, Koushi too, while Satori is full on cackling in the middle of the main hall.

Bokuto's sisters are giggling as well, while Kuroo's grandmother smirks that trademark smirk of the Nekoma family.

##

Obviously they turn _hanetsuki_ into a competition as well, and obviously the omegas and beta win.

Bokuto thinks he's really not a very athletically-inclined alpha sometimes, but he loves seeing how much fun Kuroo is having, and he loves it even when his wife gloats and taunts him.

Because at least the omega is being honest now, instead of prim and proper and perfect the way he was - the way they _all_ had to be - during the procession.

Now though, they're in the Nekoma compound and having a blast. There's _karuta_ planned for later and it will _definitely_ be a competition again, but the alphas have hatched a plan to get the omegas and beta wasted so that they can beat their mates at an intellectual pursuit since they keep getting trounced in athletic ones.

Kuroo sees straight through that plan immediately, so the alphas end up losing badly and having to down two bottles of sake each as punishment.

Bokuto helps Daichi out again, and then Hajime and Wakatoshi are shoving their bottles at him too.

He's pleasantly tipsy after the penalties, leaning heavily on his laughing wife and nuzzling a graceful neck as Kuroo jokes and teases him and everyone.

They end up just chatting all night, some TV series playing in the background as they sip sake and make plans for the rest of the year.

Bokuto had never thought life could be this great.

He'd never thought he'd have good friends like the other heirs - even though they'd all grown up together and Bokuto was the trusting sort, everyone had always kept a distance from each other (like they'd been raised to do) until recently.

But as Kuroo cackles his weird hyena laugh at something Daichi says, Bokuto looks at him and thanks every god in the universe he'd been promised to _this_ omega.

He'd never thought he'd end up falling in love with his best friend, but it's funny how life works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How terribly sweet and fluffy this chapter was ;)


	6. Calm Down, Calm Down, Calm Down

_Kuroo Tetsurou has nine lives, it seems._

_Or the devil's luck._

_The sniper was the best in the world, and that shot would've been all it took had it not been for one friend of the Nekoma heir randomly turning up in the crowd and yelling a loud greeting._

_The tall half-Russian would get_ his _soon for foiling another perfect plan._

_This time the wait would have to be a bit longer, since security continued to be tighter than normal, and the Nekoma heir's chief retainer's random electronics and network sweeps had come a little too close for comfort on Christmas Day._

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

For Valentine's Day, Satori's chocolates obviously win.

Then it's weird that none of them are pregnant yet, given how often they go at it with their mates.

Yes, Satori is a beta which makes his pregnancy percentage lower than the others'.

But Tooru and Hajime have been mates and mated for a long time.

So Kenma, Tooru, and Koushi are investigating.

Bokuto doesn't want to consider that someone has been deliberately interfering, making the omegas and beta infertile.

But Kuroo tells him to face the facts.

They'd been at it a lot, through heats and ruts. As an omega mated to an alpha, he should've been knocked up months ago.

Yet he wasn't. They'd all gotten tested at Koushi's family hospital, and they weren't barren. Neither were the alphas infertile.

Yes, pregnancy was a game of chance sometimes.

But 3 omegas and 1 beta unable to get pregnant despite frequent knotting from alpha mates?

That was cause for suspicion.

Akaashi is pregnant again, and it makes Kuroo feel worse.

How was the other omega able to have children so easily, despite a miscarriage, when he's hale and hearty and can't in spite of _a lot_ of sex?

Maybe something's wrong with him.

Dinners have been muted since Konoha's announcement, Koushi tears up randomly.

Then Bokuto gets mad at all of them.

_"So what if none of you are pregnant yet?" The alpha had yelled. "You're more than baby factories!"_

_You're more than baby factories._

It's true. Omegas have been told since presenting that they're the best at bearing children - bearing _alphas_ \- and that they can each have plenty of offspring.

Subliminally, the message always has been: you're a baby factory.

But the Fukurōdani heir sets them straight, in his trademark unpredictable, loud way.

They don't feel that bad afterward, not even at the Konoha baby shower (it's a boy).

##

It happens so suddenly, Kuroo barely has time to cry out for Bokuto.

One minute he's talking to a nobleman from England, next minute he can't breathe.

And then, suddenly, all the omegas in the hall are suffocating on air.

##

Again, Akaashi has a miscarriage, but this time from being brain dead due to asphyxiation.

This time though, the younger omega doesn't wake up for a week, doctors putting him in a medically-induced coma due to the age of the fetus, trying their best to save it but eventually having to abort in order to save Akaashi.

Kuroo feels terrible, even though it's not his fault and he'd nearly died too.

When Bokuto's chief retainer comes to, he's a hollow shell of his former self.

_Two_ children lost back-to-back would do a number on any omega.

He convinces his husband to let Akaashi go on vacation / sabbatical for three months to recover, and for some reason Bokuto makes _very_ passionate love to him for many nights after that.

Kuroo wonders if it's because it's about Akaashi.

The evening of the day he tells Kenma that in the morning, Bokuto is barging into his study in Nekoma and yelling at him for _always assuming the worst!_

It seems the Fukurōdani heir had been happy because of how _nice_ his wife is, not because of _who_ his wife is nice to.

It's hard to wrap his head around that, and he doesn't bother trying until Tooru and Hajime yell at him, and fortunately Daichi stopped Koushi from slapping him.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

Kenma had told him and the other alphas the findings quietly, and now they had to figure out how to break it to their mates.

Each of them - three omegas and one beta - had been fed toxins for months leading to their hormones blocking pregnancy.

There were a lot of scientific terms Bokuto didn't understand, but Daichi and Hajime seemed to, so it must be true.

Someone was stopping them from having children.

Nekoma's investigative team - known as the best in Japan - was trying to determine the method of administration, since it seemed to vary, as well as how to counteract the poisons. They'd need to alert the others somehow, because Tooru's family owned many labs and Koushi's family owned the hospitals they went to, and Satori is actually really smart and can figure a lot of things out quickly.

They have 24 hours to deal with their mates before then.

He hesitates in the doorway to their apartments in the Fukurōdani manor, just looking at his wife who's tirelessly working on some business plan or other in order to help both their families, in order to help orphans and their country.

Kuroo needs to eat.

So he smiles warmly at his wife, snuggles and cuddles and kisses, then he's carrying a lovely, laughing omega to the kitchen and whining about wanting something to eat _now_.

Kuroo makes him a feast, and he cajoles the dark haired male into dining with him, and for a moment the world seems perfect once again.

##

The omegas and beta are furious, of course.

Someone is blocking them from pregnancy, taking away their control over _their own bodies_.

When they calm down - and it's only after _many_ rounds on punching bags in the Iwaizumi manor, and _many_ bottles of sake - they agree to lead the investigation.

Kuroo comes up with a plan, and it's tweaked a little by Satori and Koushi and Tooru, but otherwise they all support it.

No one messes with the four of them.

Bokuto hugs his omega tight that night when they're home, whispers that _child or not, Kuroo is still_ his _forever._

The Nekoma heir doesn't wipe his tears away fast enough.

It's White Day the next day, and no one has any time or energy to chat with each other because the alphas are too busy worshipping their mates.

##

Koushi figures it out, together with Satori.

It's in the water.

They only drink bottled water, from exclusive mountain springs, even if they're out at cafes and events. It's a lifetime contract, and their retainers carry bottles around constantly for each of them.

When they test the springs, they find that it's filled with toxins that cause pregnancy receptors to fail, but are otherwise undetected in a normal infertility exam.

The question now was, who'd managed to poison the water source?

It was on Ushijima land, and beyond the fact that Satori too had been affected, they knew Wakatoshi to be such a man of honor that they couldn't honestly suspect him.

The Shiratorizawa heir is so furious though, he immediately kneels and digs into the ground around the springs with bare hands to find the source of contamination, wrecking skin and nails but not caring, _refusing to stop_ , until he finds the reason why his friends and mate are unable to get pregnant.

Bokuto is the first to join him, until they're all digging - though the omegas and beta are smart enough to get shovels - and Hajime finds the little pouch leaking poison through permeable membrane.

Tooru and Koushi run to the labs immediately to find the exact chemical composition, and maybe an antidote.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

There's still the question of who poisoned all the omegas at the event the other day.

It might or might not be the same person who'd made them unable to bear children.

It might or might not be the same person who'd kept trying to kill him lately.

It's too much, sometimes. _Why does someone keep trying to hurt him? He's never hurt anyone else_.

But luckily when he starts to hyperventilate - and these days he's losing his grip a lot more, freaking out at thoughts of Bokuto and Kenma and his friends being hurt - his husband is there to hold him tight.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down._

It shouldn't work, but it does, though it's less the words and more the fact that the alpha breathes them into his hair and cheek and neck, that strong arms are holding him tightly yet tenderly, that all he can smell is that familiar warm, loving scent.

He calms down each time.

##

When Date Ryousuke returns to Japan on the first day of spring, all of them attend the party with expensive gifts.

From volunteering with Médecins Sans Frontières, to working as a UN Peacekeeper, to personally paying to vaccinate children in conflict zones, Date is Japan's golden boy on the world-saving front.

And he's drop dead gorgeous to boot.

The gray-eyed male had left Japan young - being a genius, he'd graduated medical school at fifteen, and was six years older than the rest of them - so now, at twenty-six, he was given a hero's welcome by his country.

_It was only temporary,_ the tall alpha assured reporters. _His calling was out there_. _He was honestly just here for his mother's fiftieth birthday_.

Kuroo would never admit, but Date had asked for a promise when the brown haired alpha had been fourteen (and Kuroo only a tender child of eight).

By then, of course, the omega had been completely enamored with one Bokuto Koutarou, he'd said no, had adamantly refused and told the other alpha he'd _never_ look at him that way, _not in a million years_.

The next year, Date had graduated and left on humanitarian missions in the most horrific places on the planet.

He's the perfect Nekoma heir when he greets the alpha, Bokuto right next to him, though he doesn't miss how those eyes soften slightly before looking pained when they glance at the Fukurōdani heir next to him.

All this time, Date had never once been caught with anyone despite multiple attempts by omegas and betas the world over.

_I'll wait for you._

Had he?

It was too much to think about, so Kuroo just focused on being the perfect wife and nobleman all night.

Tooru and Koushi and Satori seem to pick up on something, but they stay silent till they're having 'WAGs night'.

"Date, huh? He's dreamy."

It's Tooru who brings it up first, in his family garden, as they sip chocolate sake (courtesy of Satori) and nibble on snacks.

Kuroo isn't sure what to say, but it seems the others know, so he says it anyway.

Satori whistles, impressed, when he hears that the Nekoma heir was formerly courted by Date Ryousuke.

Koushi says nothing, though his pretty face is thoughtful. Tooru thinks Kuroo needs to get his head fixed because Date Ryousuke is the _ultimate_ alpha ( _other than Iwa-chan, but he's taken!_ ).

A tiny part of Kuroo agrees. But he's married to the love of his life right now, and things are going great, so he's happy. No point dwelling on the 'what if's'.

##

Until Date somehow saves Kuroo when he eats a poisoned apple.

_This isn't a Disney show!_

He's gasping and choking, it's another officiation for an orphanage he'd founded, then there are fingers in his mouth and he's being made to throw up, and then he's being carried as someone - _who smells really nice_ \- runs to the nearest hospital while on the phone with the ER and telling them what anti-venom to prep.

He's saved when they pump his stomach and get the anti-venom into him in time.

Bokuto is there shortly, with the others, and everyone is looking absolutely terrified. Then Date walks in, and his husband is hugging and thanking the taller alpha tearfully.

_Thank you for saving my heart._

Kuroo has never been more in love with Bokuto Koutarou.

When Date smiles a pained little smile, and says "I saved mine", Kuroo's heart actually skips a beat and Bokuto looks confused as hell.

Hajime and Daichi figure it out quickly, if their immediate distractions are anything to go by. The omegas and Satori are just staring.

When Bokuto leaves to get them all drinks and snacks, Kuroo is hounded by the others.

He tells the truth, swears nothing has happened and _nothing will ever happen_.

Then Wakatoshi breaks the silence.

"Date is a good man."

The Shiratorizawa heir only ever tells the truth after a lot of deliberation, never praises anyone unless they deserve the world.

But Kuroo is in love with Bokuto, so he waves it off, jokes about the whole 'Snow White' routine, and when his husband gets back he instantly demands cuddles by holding his arms out and pouting.

His alpha obliges immediately (after tossing the canned drinks and chips at Hajime and Daichi) with a happy warble, smelling like laughter and sunshine, like little jokes and secret smiles, like late night conversations and early morning cuddles.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

He's not an idiot.

He figured out what Date meant that day in the hospital, and he hates that he can't compare to the older, taller alpha.

Because Bokuto is just a spoiled child, who'd cheated on the perfect omega, while the scion of the Date empire has been busy saving the world.

He doesn't care about that though, _truly_ , as long as they can figure out who the hell keeps trying to kill his wife.

(He can't turn back time, so all he can do is love Kuroo enough to make up for all his fuck ups).

Koushi and Tooru had pumped the anti-toxin into the springs already, and all the omegas and beta were on pre-natal vitamins.

Now all that remained was figuring out how to ensure Kuroo didn't get killed just for breathing.

##

_This is a disaster._

Bokuto was on a business trip with Akaashi, while Kuroo was traveling with the Date heir for work.

This morning had brought back memories of long ago when the Fukurōdani young master had been an idiot.

He'd offered to stay on video call throughout so that Kuroo would know he wasn't cheating, which had made his wife smile a little, but then they'd had to accept that they were both supposed to be working and not chatting with each other.

Yes, Tooru and Hajime are accompanying Kuroo, while Daichi and Koushi accompany Bokuto.

Wakatoshi and Satori are holding down the fort in Tokyo.

It's not the same, though.

He's so used to having _his_ omega next to him, he accidentally calls Akaashi 'babe' and grabs a lean waist more than once.

And of course, some _fucker_ takes pictures and posts them.

He's only glad Daichi and Koushi are there throughout, because those two defend him and explain that he'd looked confused and horrified each time he'd realized his mistake, and so Kuroo isn't that cold when they speak later in the night.

Why can't he stop screwing up the best thing to ever happen to him?

##

When they're back in Tokyo, Bokuto apologizes on hands and knees and yells his explanation again and again until Kuroo silences him with a kiss.

But the omega says nothing else about the incidents, and it hurts.

He'd honestly not been cheating. He'd just always assumed Kuroo would be next to him.

So he cries about that, until those hazel eyes are soft and his wife is asking him what he'd like to have for dinner.

He refuses to eat until the Nekoma heir faces up to the issue and says it's OK, until Kuroo tells him he understands and that he's forgiven. It's late by the time the other nobleman stops the evasions, but it's worth the hunger.

They skip dinner and go straight to dessert.

The next morning, Bokuto makes a huge brunch for his beloved, and Kuroo is smiling softly as he's being spoonfed in bed.

Luckily the white haired alpha had already stuffed his face in the kitchen, because soon they end up trying to make babies again.

##

Konoha accepts a foreign mission, but leaves it to Akaashi to decide if he'd like to visit now and then, or join permanently.

Akaashi chooses to remain in Tokyo most of the time.

Yes, the dark haired omega is his chief retainer.

But Bokuto hasn't felt comfortable around the other for a while, and it's not only because of the whole 'love triangle'.

Kuroo tells him he needs to get over it anyway, because chief retainers are key for them, so he tries and he just makes even more effort to show his wife how much he loves him.

Date leaves for another humanitarian project soon, and Bokuto is the first to send funds in aid.

After all, Kuroo had sworn nothing had happened the entire time, and there'd been no pictures. Plus Date was known as a gentleman, so Bokuto trusted that the taller alpha hadn't tried to get cheeky with his wife.

Life goes back to normal eventually, as much as it can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'd been holding back about using Date Ryousuke - a character from my other Haikyuu fic 'The Blood In Our Veins' - in this, coz I thought it'd be a bit much. Then Fanfiction Hopper brought up Date and I'm like "hell yeah, someone agrees!"


	7. Give In

**[Kuroo POV]**

Someone starts a thread on some online forum, about how Bokuto should've mated with Akaashi instead to have heirs since Kuroo is useless.

He keeps his head high in public anyway, and his husband defends him hotly to anyone and everyone, which he's grateful for.

He's not a baby factory.

Kuroo keeps that in mind on the darkest of days, when he wonders why he's just not good enough, and then somehow the information leaks about how they were poisoned.

At first, it's seen as a PR stunt by the Kuroo family, and he can't leave his compound because some people throw things at him - and Kai and Yamamoto get hurt protecting him - until whispers spread about other noble omegas who'd only drank that fabled mountain spring water being barren for years as well.

Eventually, the momentum builds, such that by Tooru's birthday the country is sorry that they'd all had their rights stolen from them.

Their open support for and belief in Wakatoshi prevents the Ushijima family from losing their revenues.

Still, none of them can get pregnant, and Tooru and Koushi are testing everything they can think of to find a reason.

Bokuto doesn't mind, saying it just means they have more time together - _just the two of us, babe!_ \- and hugging him so tight Kuroo thinks he needs another pair of lungs.

Akaashi is silent, deferential. Kenma helps Kuroo pour away whatever drinks the shorter omega brings secretly.

Bokuto is an air-head, but the alpha is also highly perceptive (even if he doesn't realize _what_ he's perceiving). If Kuroo's husband isn't comfortable with Akaashi, then no one else is.

When Lev is nearly killed by a drunk driver, it's almost too easy to pass it off as a freak accident.

Except Hajime raises the fact that it was _Lev_ who'd kept Kuroo from dying from a sniper's bullet.

The half-Russian is brought into the Nekoma household after that, and he drives Kenma and Yaku crazy but it makes Kuroo laugh a lot, which makes Bokuto smile.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

He really loves Kuroo.

He also hates that omegas hold a lot of power. Because one day Akaashi says he plans to resign and get a divorce and live in seclusion, and the Fukurōdani heir has to go convince his chief retainer not to do any of that.

Yes, he knows that it's been tough thanks to losing two children in as many years.

But honestly Akaashi is being a drama queen now.

Satori and Tooru and Koushi had messaged him privately before this, and he agrees.

This is too much.

_Kuroo_ hasn't been able to get pregnant. _Kuroo_ has nearly been killed several times. _Kuroo_ has had to endure jeers and taunts publicly for his inability to get pregnant.

But his wife isn't complaining about anything.

So Bokuto snaps and tells his former close friend to leave if he wants, because he's dead to them if all he can do is moan and groan and throw tantrums for attention.

Somehow that sparks something in the shorter male, and then there's yelling about how the omega had always loved Bokuto but he'd known it wasn't his place, he'd known that Kuroo was a more powerful omega and he'd always suspected they'd end up together so he _couldn't_ do anything, even if he'd had refused Konoha he'd just have been promised to another alpha and it's his _duty_ to do whatever the Bokuto family decides.

It feels like Akaashi wants him to just give in now, to those old feelings he used to have, since it's just the two of them alone in Akaashi's private study and there are skewers from Bokuto's favorite yakiniku joint on the table.

When the omega cries, sad scent filling the room, it floods Bokuto's senses.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

No one can reach Bokuto.

It's 2am now, and he'd been trying for hours before he'd woken up his friends.

Daichi is en route to the Fukurōdani compound, while Hajime is heading to the Akaashi manor.

Kuroo is dressed and ready to go, on video call with everyone.

Bokuto isn't home, but neither is he at Akaashi's.

In fact, Hajime sparks an alarm when the family realizes that their son and their master are missing despite just being in the private apartments - and Kuroo's heart twinges a little at that - only recently.

Satori's ability to guess things come in handy when the beta suggests checking the old volleyball court in Bokuto's former high school.

Then Kuroo wishes he hadn't rushed there, that he'd waited so that the scene could be arranged differently.

Bokuto is badly beaten and barely conscious. Akaashi is tied up and drugged.

But they're naked next to each other, and there's cum and slick everywhere.

##

Tooru and Koushi come up with insane tests to prove that none of the cum was Bokuto's, that he never got hard at all, that Akaashi's slick was due to drugs - that _it'd been staged_ \- and it works, until the pictures are released by someone online and Kuroo can't leave his family home.

Yes, a lot of people are questioning the pictures because it's obvious Bokuto and Akaashi were not in control when it was taken - that the Fukurōdani heir had fought with someone or many someones against it. The police report the lab tests, and they come under fire for not having any leads so there's a dedicated task force set up alongside the ones that are already investigating the water poisoning and the event poisoning and the various attempts to kill the Nekoma heir.

But Kuroo won't answer any calls anyway.

It was his worst nightmare, the one thing he'd never wanted to see.

Kenma is struggling to be kind while calling him out. Tooru and Koushi literally flew into the Nekoma compound to yell at him.

Then everyone else is flying in, and Bokuto is looking hurt as hell but swearing he doesn't want Akaashi, that he doesn't know who'd done it but it was against his will, and Kuroo really wants to believe him.

"Do you still love him?"

Bokuto is shocked into silence, those golden eyes wide, pained.

Kuroo is walking out the door when he hears it.

"No."

But theirs is a world full of games of thrones.

##

Wakatoshi doesn't hit people, especially omegas, so when he does, there's extra gravitas behind the move.

Kuroo is floored by the slap, and Kai and Yaku and Yamamoto have their guns out and murder on their faces, when Kenma stops them.

"Kuro deserves it."

Kenma had always known him better than he'd known himself.

His other retainers back down, glaring, and the Shiratorizawa retainers glare right back, but everyone holsters their weapons.

Daichi and Hajime are the ones to step in, to try to mediate with reason and logic and compassion.

Kuroo is grateful, even if his cheek hurts like hell.

Kenma lets Bokuto into his chambers that night as he's clutching Bo-chan tight, and then he's being spooned by his husband who's tenderly stroking his swollen, aching cheek and whispering that _he's not mad, he cares, he's sorry he wasn't strong enough to stop all this_.

The bedhead cries that night, because he really is a spoiled brat sometimes, because his alpha had clearly fought hard but had been overpowered and had been forced into that staged picture.

Bokuto just keeps whispering apologies all night, holding him tight, and Kuroo thanks every god in the universe he'd been promised to this incredible man.

##

They go on a very public date when Kuroo's bruised cheek heals.

There are whispers, and pointing, but he ignores them and clutches Bokuto's hand tighter.

After a few dates, everyone stops talking about what happened.

They go on vacation again, as a group, to the beach. It's a much needed reprieve.

None of the omegas are able to get pregnant still, though Koushi's team of doctors note that the toxins still need a while more to get out of their systems.

So Bokuto teaches Kuroo to surf, rescuing his wife from being washing-machined, and towing the bedhead out whenever the omega falls off his board and sets are coming (Kuroo knows surfing is mostly paddling, and he's pretty good at it, but it's more fun to hold on to his husband's leash and cheer on the buff alpha who pulls them out to sea with powerful strokes).

Wakatoshi learns to cook fried ice cream which is a huge hit when combined with Satori's chocolates.

Koushi makes escargot, and Kuroo has about twenty before he realizes he looks a bit greedy (then Bokuto gives him his share, smiling broadly).

Hajime makes _ebi tenpura_ for them one day, and Daichi surprises them all with melt-in-your-mouth sashimi.

Tooru makes amazing grilled _edamame_.

It's easy to forget what awaits in Tokyo during times like these.

Kuroo wants to remember, to be careful, but it's hard not to give in to happiness.

##

He's eating caviar out of the can one morning, then demanding grilled cheese sandwiches stuffed with oysters and lobster and caviar and _ebi tenpura_ and escargot and avocado, before Koushi pops the question.

"Are you pregnant?"

Bokuto sprints the three miles to the nearest pharmacy to buy every single test kit.

When five tests show positive, Kuroo throws up everything he's eaten.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

Somehow all their mates had gotten pregnant, though only Kuroo had the "crazy cravings", as Kenma called it.

Well, the others are more than capable of making their own mad concoctions anyway.

Kuroo, being the _insanely picky eater_ he's always been, is fussy as hell about what he wants to eat, and he won't touch anything that's not made _exactly_ per his specifications (in fact, it looks like there are major tantrums on the horizon if he doesn't get what he wants when he wants it).

Bokuto is more than happy to be kicked out of bed randomly with whiny demands for psychotic combinations of food.

_His wife is pregnant with his child._

So he butters mackerel and grills it, stuffs it into fried ice cream sandwiches and slathers mashed potatoes and beef chili all over. It looks absolutely disgusting, but his omega _really_ wants it right now, and who is he to deny his wife and child?

##

On Kuroo's birthday, there's even tighter security than last year, and maybe there are whispers about all the drama surrounding the heirs, but Bokuto doesn't care because his wife is glowing.

There's no bump, and likely won't be for a long time, since Kuroo has always been lean and athletic, but the bedhead is absolutely radiant and the white haired male can't keep his eyes and hands off his omega.

The omegas and beta are prohibited from snowball fights at Christmas, and _hanatsuki_ at New Year's, and there's a lot of pouting but in the end they decide to kick butt in video games.

Kuroo's always smelled incredible, but now, with a baby on the way, that scent is _divine_.

##

The demands don't stop when the second trimester starts.

Kuroo wants cooked raw oysters, and Bokuto is at a loss until Kenma figures out how to deal with it (they cut a slit and slide a smaller grilled oyster into a larger raw oyster).

Then his wife wants fried chicken that tastes like baked lobster with cheese.

And then the Nekoma heir wants hash browns that taste like bacon soaked in _tonkotsu_ broth.

And sometimes he doesn't even want to feed himself and Bokuto has to do it while the omega sits between his legs, lean back pressed against broad chest, while he scoops spoonful after spoonful of hot mess into that sassy mouth.

Bokuto gives in happily each time, even if it's late and he has early meetings.

He loves Kuroo with all his heart, after all.


	8. So Hard To Start Living

**[Akaashi POV]**

He knows the others don't like him.

He doesn't blame them.

Kuroo has always shone brighter than the sun, not only because he's heir to an extraordinarily powerful family on the local and international stage, but because of who he is.

Beyond his omega factor, Kuroo Tetsurou has always been a force of nature.

He's also always been on friendly terms with everyone else, and the center of attention, so he'd had opportunities that Akaashi didn't have, to get to know other heirs, to express himself and be himself and take charge.

Yes, Kenma was always included in Kuroo's gatherings, but that was because Kuroo was always conscious of his chief retainer (and anyway the Nekoma heir is also notoriously mischievous, so the pudding head was ordered never to leave the other's side since young so that the Kuroo family could _try_ to minimize the damage their errant son tended to cause).

Bokuto can be oblivious to everything at times, and Akaashi admits that he'd always spoiled the other (so did Kuroo) and indulged that self-absorbed - but good natured - heir.

So Akaashi had always deliberately made himself scarce, and quiet. He'd not spoken up much in front of others, always behaving like a deferential serf, never speaking his mind and playing his part like his parents always reminded him to.

Sometimes though, when he looks at the pictures the others post, and sees how happy they all are as a group, as couples, he thinks that he really wants that for himself too.

But for now, he is here. Yes, no one is talking about _that_ incident anymore, when his naked body covered in fluids was posted online for the world to see.

But his parents remember of course, and they make sure he knows that they were absolutely humiliated by his failure.

Konoha is quiet and distant, and they barely talk these days (not that they'd ever spoken much before anyway, just as retainers to Bokuto mostly, even after their marriage). Things had been better when he'd gotten pregnant, and at times they were actually really happy together.

Then he'd had the miscarriage because he'd been so worried about Bokuto.

After that, the alpha only ever had sex with him when he was wasted. Somehow he'd gotten pregnant a second time, and he thought that his husband was slightly warmer towards him after that, and Konoha had actually held his hand at the gender reveal.

Everything is screwed up now, for Akaashi. Bokuto avoids him like crazy, choosing Anahori to accompany him at most meetings instead of his chief retainer. Oikawa is blatantly hostile, Kuroo and the other heirs are wary but polite (Kenma is as inscrutable as ever, as are all the other retainers).

Akaashi's from a privileged background, he's smart and pretty and an omega who's quite known for his paintings. On paper, he has a charmed life.

In reality, he's alone and friendless, other servants and retainers in the Fukurōdani compound are aloof, he's lost interest in painting, his husband is half a world away, and his parents only speak to him to remind him not to embarrass them anymore.

Meanwhile, life is perfect for Kuroo Tetsurou, the golden boy of Japan.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

Hajime's kid beats everyone's to the finish line, arriving on Valentine's Day.

Obviously Tooru is gloating about it, but no one's grumpy anyway because they're too thrilled.

Then Satori's next, and they're all laughing at how stoic the mini-Wakatoshi is.

It's neck and neck between Koushi and Tetsurou now, though secretly Bokuto thinks that he doesn't mind if their child is the baby of the bunch, just as Tetsurou himself is the baby of their bunch.

His wife has been worrying like crazy though, so Bokuto kinda wishes the kid would come out already so his omega would stop fretting.

Even though the doctors all swear their son is healthy in the womb, that everyone's bodies are different, the Nekoma heir can't get over how his bump is the smallest of the lot.

Koushi wins the race, and Tetsurou gives birth on Children's Day.

Bokuto had thought he knew what happiness was before, but holding his son in his arms - that white hair and golden eyes and megawatt grin exactly like his - as his wife kisses the alpha's cheek, he thinks that everything before pales in comparison.

He also thinks it's the most beautiful thing in the world, seeing Tetsurou breast feed their newborn while smiling that soft, tender smile at Akihiko.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

Akaashi had been as polite and deferential as ever, saying all the right things in congratulations, bringing all the right gifts for mother and son, doing all the right things to assist his mistress in the bedhead's post-natal recovery (though Kenma takes the lion's share).

But the other omega's eyes were pained that day in the hospital, and Kuroo honestly feels bad that they're flaunting their happiness in the other's face - that as chief retainer Akaashi absolutely _has_ to be around their child - when the shorter male has already lost two children.

He's not sure what to do. It's not that he wants to rub it in Akaashi's face - that _he_ has a child, while the other hasn't had a single one survive - and maybe it's hormones but he's been thinking recently that he's actually really selfish and spoiled, caring only about himself.

He wants to do better, be a better person, for his son.

It's an impulsive decision, but one day in the Fukurōdani manor when Akaashi walks in to hand him some papers to sign, he holds Aki out.

He's never seen those gunmetal blue eyes go so wide, that usually blank face look so shocked and unsure.

He's never seen his husband's chief retainer look so hesitant before, as trembling hands reach out - looking like they're afraid Kuroo would pull back any second - and gently grasp the next generation of the family.

He's never seen longing like he sees that one morning, as Akaashi cradles his master's son tenderly and rocks him softly.

Later that day, he tells Koutarou about it. His husband is silent for awhile, looking like he's not sure what to say, so Kuroo waits. They've long figured out that they need to communicate more with each other, to prevent misunderstandings, and Koutarou is the better one at expressing his opinion honestly.

In the end, Koutarou fumbles through his thought process, but Kuroo gets the idea.

The alpha is worried because he knows Akaashi's hiding something, because of the weirdly timed love confession, because of what'd happened. He's worried for the safety of his wife and child, because they're his entire world. He's angry that Kuroo possibly risked the life of their firstborn on a whim.

But at the same time, he's also impressed that Kuroo reached out anyway and trusted Akaashi with their baby, that his wife thought enough about someone else's - a former love rival's - feelings to try and bridge the gap.

And finally, the alpha admits that he really hates it all. Not being able to trust Akaashi, when the omega had always been by his side, was tough. Initially Koutarou had avoided the other out of respect for his wife - to prove he was trying to make their relationship work, to do whatever he could to demonstrate how committed he is to _them_.

Then he'd realized - because just as he's known Kuroo since before he was born, so too with Akaashi - that the shorter omega was hiding things.

And then _that_ incident had happened.

Koutarou is confused and distressed, and Kuroo doesn't know what to say. So he just snuggles closer, letting his husband know through touch that he's always going to be right by his side, no matter what.

When Aki reaches up and grabs both their shirts in his tiny hands and coos, Koutarou coos right back and kisses them both beaming.

##

At Hajime's birthday party, the babies steal the show but the spiky-haired alpha doesn't seem to mind in the slightest, smiling broadly and looking fondly at his wife and son.

It's the first time all four future heirs are out in public together, and they have everyone eating out of their tiny hands in a heartbeat.

Obviously there's some friendly competition about whose child attracts more attention, but it's all in good fun.

The firstborns are all carbon copies of their fathers, which means Akihiko is always beaming and flapping his arms, Katsu looks fierce like Hajime, Tadao looks friendly like Daichi, and Hideki is as stoic as Wakatoshi.

The children are all also exceedingly close friends already, which isn't surprising given their parents are all good friends, so much so that the babies often reach out to grab each others' hands and gurgle.

Kuroo thinks they're talking about how awesome the party is, and how they should try to throw berries through the ridiculous hairstyle one noblewoman is sporting, stiff dark rings all over her head.

Koutarou supports this idea, but Kenma and Akaashi stop them and remind them that the two of them _had_ actually done the same as children (it was chocolates though, through some noblewoman's large hooped earrings) and gotten grounded for a week after.

Satori sneaks some blueberries to the kids anyway, and then Koushi is snorting and Tooru is crowing that Katsu won (Koutarou insists it was a tie, Hajime tells him to get his eyes checked). Daichi is apologizing profusely to the noblewoman - _they're just babies, they must've been very fascinated by her incredible hair_ \- while Wakatoshi sips cold sake and stands there majestically and nods along whenever the Karasuno heir elbows him.

The current masters of each house just glare at the young retainers for failing to control their children and grandchildren, though Kuroo's grandmother gives Aki a thumbs up and a wink.

Kenma mutters that he isn't paid enough for this, but the pudding-haired retainer pats Aki on the head gently anyway.

##

**[Akaashi POV]**

Bokuto Akihiko is a handful and a half.

It's not surprising considering his father is Bokuto Koutarou, and his mother is Kuroo Tetsurou.

But somehow the tiny child causes complete chaos in the Fukurōdani and Nekoma households every other day (because Kuroo still spends half his time in his childhood home, though nowadays - since the pregnancy - Bokuto goes along).

The omega sprints down a plush, carpeted hallway, listening to frantic retainers yelling through his earpiece that the future heir of Fukurōdani isn't in the main living room, the blue room, the white room, the gray room, the yellow room, the master study, his parents' study, the nursery ( _obviously_ , it was where he'd gone missing from), the ballroom, the main dining hall, the secondary dining hall, the main kitchen, or the second kitchen.

And he isn't in any of the bedrooms either.

_God give me strength._

Washio has marshalled the gardeners and maids, and is starting a search of the lush, expansive compound.

How had one pint-sized baby managed to crawl away unnoticed and go so far so fast?

_Wait._

Akihiko is only four months' old. Yes, he'd started crawling unnaturally early - all the other children had as well - but it was likely because their own parents had too (no one quite knew why).

But a four month old baby couldn't possibly have gotten out of the West Wing _that_ quickly, and down the six flights of stairs needed to get into the gardens.

Pivoting sharply, he sprints back towards the Bokuto-Kuroo private apartments.

Akihiko hadn't left the fourth floor of the West Wing. He was _hiding_.

This was all thanks to Kuroo and his genetically-transmitted mischief.

Akaashi finds the child asleep in the giant walk-in closet of his parents' room, curled up under Kuroo's dress shirts.

_He just wants his mom._

There's the usual pang at the thought - because the shorter omega had so wanted to be a mother too, and he feels like half a person and half an omega most days now - but he pushes it away resolutely and mutters into the small microphone at his wrist that he'd found the boy. He can hear the relief from the other retainers, the admonitions to Sarukui who'd somehow lost track of the child in the first place, but he ignores them.

Sighing, exasperated but fond, he drops down to his knees, reaches in carefully to pick the sleeping young master up without waking him - because both Bokuto and Kuroo are light sleepers, which means their son is as well - carrying the tiny golden eyed lord back to his crib without jostling him.

As he tucks the boy in - and they're all glad that Akihiko hadn't inherited Kuroo's weird sleeping posture - he can't help trailing one finger gently down a soft, chubby cheek.

He'd always wanted a baby of his own.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

They have bets every day about whose child will evade the retainers first, whose child would be found last.

So far Aki has won most of the wagers for his parents.

Today they'd decided to give their retainers a break after Kenma had looked positively murderous yesterday, when Aki had somehow managed to tip Bo-chan over and nearly suffocated under the giant owl plushie before Tetsurou's chief retainer had happened to walk in, so the fathers were carrying their children (and multiple shopping bags) as their wives wandered through Ginza.

It's nice, having a day out all together like this, when lately they'd been insanely busy with work. The mothers couldn't leave their children for long, so traveling for meetings was out of the question, which had resulted in their work day being extended due to timezone differences as they juggled international portfolios and mothercare.

The alphas had all stepped up and taken as much as they could on as well, but with the way the renewable energy project is gaining ground worldwide, as well as another endeavor Tetsurou had started - a prototype device that broke down plastics with zero emissions or waste ( _God_ , Bokuto was so fucking proud of his wife) - they're all running on fumes.

Their parents had ordered them to take a week off, so tomorrow they're heading to the beach as usual. Today they're just adjusting to taking a break at last.

Even their teams look like they're about to collapse, honestly. Between protecting their masters and mistresses, to chasing down naughty hyperactive babies - all retainers were dreading when the children would start running - each of them looked like the walking dead.

They stop for tea at their favorite cafe, causing a buzz as usual because they're all wealthy and powerful nobles, and there are a lot of retainers with them, and they have the four most adorable children in the country strapped to their fathers' broad chests.

The mothers breastfeed midway through, modesty hidden by silk covers, and all around them people are whispering in awe about how incredibly well-behaved the little angels are - none of them had fussed or cried the entire time - and Bokuto wants to laugh when he catches his wife's eye.

If they only knew.

It seemed their children knew how to work the crowd, just like they did.

##

He takes Tetsurou surfing again, while the other parents and their retainers keep watch over the four babies.

Out there on the water, it's just them, just like old times, and as much as Bokuto loves his son, as much as he loves being a dad, he has to admit it's also nice to just be alone with his wife at last.

Lately it seems they'd had barely any quality time together, what with work and Aki and family duties.

None of the mothers are allowed to have sex yet, especially Satori as a beta whose body isn't as suited to giving birth, but that's beside the point.

He's missed just spending time with his omega, smiling at each other and breathing in each other's air.

He only ever feels truly alive when he looks at that beautiful face with its shining hazel eyes.

##

Then it's back to the grind, and Bokuto can't wait for this intense period to be over so he can take his wife out on a date again, so they can finally _live_ again.

His birthday party is epic, of course, and they're each told to take two days off for it. Aki even made him a present - all tiny colored palm prints on a piece of paper - which makes Bokuto tear up and hug his son tight.

One week later, Washio whispers something in his ear during a meeting that makes his heart stop.

Akaashi and Aki are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko means 'bright, brilliant boy'. Thought it'd be fitting, since Tetsurou means 'iron cheerfulness' and Koutarou means 'grand, shining son'.
> 
> Other baby names:  
> \-- Katsu means 'victorious' - Tooru means 'to go through' and Hajime means 'one' (and anyway Katsu won the race against the other babies lol).  
> \-- Tadao means 'loyal one' or 'great friend' - Koushi means 'supporting one's elders', Daichi means 'ground; earth'  
> \-- Hideki means 'excellence' - Satori means 'Consciousness' (referring to a mythical creature that can read people's minds), Wakatoshi means 'young advantage'


	9. My Bruises Are Useless Against It

_Finally._

_Kuroo Tetsurou would suffer more than he has ever suffered in his privileged, golden life._

_This time,_ **_I_ ** _get what I want._

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

His baby is gone.

Kuroo can't think, can't breathe.

His baby is gone.

He shouldn't have left Aki. He should've taken him along to meetings. He should've been a better mother, a better omega.

His baby is gone.

He can't hear what Kenma is saying, can't see who's in front of him, doesn't know who's around him.

His baby is gone.

He doesn't deserve to live anymore. He hadn't been there to protect his son.

His baby is gone.

##

**[Koushi POV]**

He clutches Tadao tight, almost afraid that if he lets go his son will be taken too. Across the coffee table, he can see Tooru doing the same with Katsu, and by the windows Satori's hands are trembling even as the beta holds Hideki close.

They'd gotten complacent. All the attempts on their lives, on _Tetsuro's_ life, yet they'd settled into happily ever after and just focused on work, and rare vacations and special occasions, business as usual for their gang of eight wealthy individuals and four adorable children and their armies of retainers.

Koushi remembers when he'd been accepted as part of the group.

He wasn't nobility, and many of the bourgeoisie were actually looked down on by old money - resentment, fear, jealousy, whatever.

Daichi hadn't cared about any of that. His alpha hadn't even cared that he was an omega, had honestly just fallen for him that one day the Karasuno heir had run into oncoming traffic to protect a child who'd run after his volleyball, and then Koushi had rushed over from the other side of Scramble Crossing to provide medical attention to an injured nobleman.

"Are you alright?"

Those had been the first words he'd heard from Daichi, as the alpha had checked on the boy in his arms first, uncaring of his own wounds (a car had clipped him slightly, after he'd tried to dive to safety clutching the eight year old tight to his chest).

Then those dark eyes had locked on his and widened in awe.

" _Angel_."

That whispered word had been the most reverent sound he'd ever heard.

Koushi had the best scent blockers around courtesy of his family owning many hospitals (and his own experiments), so there was no way this nobleman would've known he's an omega right off the bat.

Daichi had held out - strong and brave and standing tall - until an ambulance had arrived, insisting on the boy being taken to the hospital first, before he'd sagged and swayed as its flashing lights turned the corner.

Asahi, his large retainer, had caught him before those legs gave way, then Tanaka had grabbed another arm and they were hoisting their master away towards the waiting motorcade.

Koushi had no idea then what motivated him to jump in the car with them, telling them who he was and that his family owned all the nearest hospitals and he might not be a doctor but he's trained in first aid and knows his way around the ER _so take off your damn shirt_.

He'd been worried, dating this nobleman and alpha who was probably expected to marry an omega from another powerful family. Koushi's family is powerful, no doubt, but they don't have the heritage, the _name_.

Daichi and his parents don't give a shit about any of that. The alpha's mother - a lovely beta - tells him that the Sawamura family would approve of anyone with the right heart, rich or poor, noble or commoner, alpha or beta or omega.

Still, he's nervous the first time he accompanies his boyfriend to some fancy charity ball hosted by the Nekoma clan.

He's been to these things before, of course, now and then, when nobles who were hard-hit but living large needed funding from wealthy commoners. He'd learned to play the game early, that the nobles would be dismissive and look down their noses at him and his parents publicly, but that secretly they'd accept whatever financial support they could get and open the right doors or sell properties for cheap or add their names to official documents in support.

"You must be the angel."

Kuroo Tetsurou is a force of nature.

The omega appears before him all of a sudden, hazel eyes bright and devious smirk on an arresting face, slender hand outstretched.

Why had this nobleman approached him on his own, when his family didn't need money?

Koushi shakes hands anyway, bowing and introducing himself. But Tetsurou had waved off the formalities, smirking even more and teasing him and Daichi in that effortless, casual way of his.

Tooru had been standoffish at first, the other omega sizing him up with cold eyes.

Hajime had been polite, and there hadn't been a trace of snobbery in his or Wakatoshi's demeanors. Satori was weird, but Koushi liked weird so they found a way to get along quickly.

Anyway Satori had figured out that the silver haired omega was uncomfortable as hell, and was snidely pointing out things about other nobles in attendance that were making Koushi struggle not to laugh.

"Hey hey hey!"

If Kuroo Tetsurou is a tsunami, Bokuto Koutarou is a tornado.

He meets them all several times more at functions when he's accompanying Daichi or his parents, and then Koutarou had messed up and somehow he'd become part of their circle.

They are his friends, his _family_.

Mind made up, face resolute, he walks to where Tetsurou is hunched over and shaking and blind to everything except the fact that he'd lost his baby because he'd been at work - providing for his family, making the world a better place - and his husband's chief retainer had run off with his child.

He knows he's really good at slapping people.

Those hazel eyes clear - none of the Nekoma retainers react to the strike, because that's how close they all are - and then Koushi's voice is firm as it fills the living room.

"Find him, Tetsurou."

The taller omega's eyes widen, before a determined glint appears at his next words.

"Save your son."

Kuroo Tetsurou is a force of nature. Lord help anyone who gets in his way.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

The army has been called in, and the police are going door to door. Emergency broadcasts take over TV stations and radio stations and outdoor advertising screens and even YouTube channels, every cell phone in Japan receiving SMS and push notifications, and every registered email address with every government body is being spammed with requests for information on his missing child.

Akaashi's face is plastered across train stations and bus stops and _izakayas_ and _combini_ , and apparently neighborhood watches have mobilized and every single building and farm and park and locker and bin in Japan is being thoroughly searched for his five month old son.

He doesn’t know what to do.

Where before, when Tetsurou had been kidnapped, his heart had tugged him in the right direction, this time his heart is all over the place.

He should've done more, taken Aki with him to work.

He should've trusted his instincts and kept Akaashi away from his son.

Hajime holds back a little, he thinks, because his jaw isn't broken even though it hurts like hell.

"Tetsu is trying his best to locate Aki," the other alpha grits out furiously from behind clenched teeth. "So stop feeling sorry for yourself, and fucking _find your son._ "

It's an alpha's duty to protect, to provide.

It's a father's duty to protect, to provide.

His mind clears, and his heart tugs east. It's different from the way it tugged with Tetsurou, but it's strong and insistent all the same.

A father's bond with his child.

So east he goes, this time the other alphas and their retainers keeping up with him as he runs like the wind.

_Daddy's coming, baby_.

##

**[Akaashi POV]**

He clutches Akihiko tight as he stumbles through the abandoned rail yard, clambering into decrepit carriages and leaping as soundlessly as possible onto gravel as he runs.

He can't let them find him.

Akihiko knows something's up, and he might almost be smothering the boy as he tries to muffle those cries and wails.

But he can't let them find him.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

Satori guesses the password, and Kenma is in.

Then they're running out the door, racing to the waiting motorcade, as Yaku yells instructions over his wrist-mike and Kai is on the line with Special Forces.

They're running out of time.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

He doesn't know how long he's been running for, racing through the streets of Tokyo, leaping over obstacles and dashing through bustling intersections like a mad man.

But he can almost hear his son crying for him.

He needs to hurry.

He needs to save his baby.

##

**[Hajime POV]**

He remembers meeting Tetsu and Kou, those two always so close as children, always up to no good.

He remembers realizing when Tetsu is in love with Kou, realizing when Kou is in love with Akaashi.

He remembers the anger he'd felt when Kou had been caught making out with his chief retainer, and he remembers wondering why he'd felt so furious on Tetsu's behalf when it's not like they were that close.

They couldn't afford friends, not in their world.

But something seemed to call to them, to each of them. And their friendship - among all eight of them - is a bedrock of his world.

That's why he'd called for his private chopper, even as Tooru laughed and teased him about overcompensating.

Caring for each other, supporting each other, laughing with and at each other - it was the most natural thing in the world.

It'd taken time, of course. Tetsu was smart - possibly the most brilliant person in Japan - but that meant a lot of overthinking, an almost impossible task of convincing the omega that he was wrong about things.

Because Tetsu had been so absolutely sure that Kou would never love him back.

He grit his teeth as he applied the brakes on his Ducati and turned sharply as Kou suddenly dashed into an old rail yard on his left.

They'd gotten too complacent. They should've known better.

There'd been too many attempts already.

Yet, was it so wrong that they just wanted to be happy?

Yes, they were spoiled and pampered and entitled wealthy brats who'd had the world handed to them at birth.

But they weren't bad people, at heart.

They each tried their best, championed causes, treated everyone with respect as much as possible (though yes, they could also get a bit rowdy and Tetsu could incite them to get up to no good at times). But they didn't mean any harm.

They just wanted to live and laugh and love.

He revs his bike, yelling at Kou to hop on and the taller alpha does easily without breaking his stride, then they're racing ahead of the pack as the white haired male points at an abandoned structure - an old maintenance warehouse - up ahead.

Hajime was gonna punch harder than he'd ever punched before.

Enough was enough. This had to end.

They were going to put a stop to the madness, tonight.

##

**[Akaashi POV]**

It's hard to breathe.

Another bullet in his leg, another kick to his back, another baton or stick bashing his head.

Still he clutches Akihiko tight as the baby cries, the omega refusing to let go and curling up as much as he can even as strong hands pry and fists land punches and all he can taste and smell is blood.

He won't let them have Akihiko.

The beating stops for a bit. His ears are filled with ringing, and he struggles to crawl away, to where he vaguely remembers the door is.

He won't let them have Akihiko.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

_Aki is MINE._

His baby is wailing, reaching for him, and suddenly all Kuroo can see is bloody murder.

_Give me back my son!_

##

**[Akaashi POV]**

His vision is dark and blurry.

Still he clutches as tightly as possible.

But he knows he's taken too much damage. He's a trained fighter, has had his share of cuts and bruises and broken ribs and liver shots and bullet wounds and stabbings, but he can't hold out against the onslaught.

Still, he clutches Akihiko as tightly as possible.


	10. I'll Try All I Can

**[Kuroo POV]**

It's a hot mess in a dumpster fire.

And that's saying something.

It takes awhile to sort everything out, because there's too much information and too many people who need to talk are in induced comas.

But eventually they put the pieces together.

He knows it hurts Koutarou badly, more than it hurts the rest of them, but the alpha clenches that strong jaw and raises his chin high in the air and blinks back tears, moving closer to Kuroo and holding his waist tight with the arm that isn't in a cast.

##

_BREAKING_

**THE TRUTH REVEALED: THE RETAINERS, THE DARK WEB, AND THE PEOPLE**

_Reuters has the complete facts behind cases that have puzzled law enforcement and nobility in Japan for years_

TOKYO - Correspondents report that one Haruki Komi, a long-standing retainer in the Fukurōdani household, is believed to be responsible for the attempted murder of multiple omegas at a charity event last year. According to Japan's National Police Agency (NPA) Commissioner General, this was due to several factors:

  1. A long-held unrequited love for one Keiji Akaashi, chief retainer to Lord Koutarou Bokuto, and wife of Akinori Konoha.

  2. Upset at the behaviors of Lord Koutarou and Mr. Akaashi, specifically a forbidden moment of intimacy several years ago, as well as the fact that Mr. Akaashi had previously suffered a miscarriage out of concern for his master.




It is also revealed that Mr. Komi is the mastermind behind the abduction in the middle of last year of one Lord Koutarou and Mr. Akaashi, as well as the staged pictures that followed.

Sources in the police force, who spoke to Reuters on condition of anonymity, state that the attack was due to a perception of Mr. Akaashi being a dishonorable omega who held no loyalty to his husband.

The NPA Commissioner General also advised that the attacks on Lord Tetsurou Kuroo, heir to the Nekoma empire, which have received publicity around the world, were allegedly perpetrated by the Proud Alphas - a group of alphas, nobles and commoners, operating on the dark web, that have long held grievances at omegas' social standing, believing that this class of individuals deserves nothing more than to be relegated to creatures meant for breeding.

It is believed that Lord Tetsurou was selected as a target due to his profile as both omega (0.0001% of the global population) and a future member of the Council of Lords, his marriage to Lord Koutarou who is equally a future member of Japan's ruling Council, and his close friendships with multiple other future members of the Council, though sources in the police force allege on condition of anonymity that there was also a personal grievance between Lord Tetsurou and the leader of the Proud Alphas, one Genko Suzuki, an alpha and a minor noble in Japanese society.

Reuters has learned that eight years ago, as Mr. Suzuki's mother was in ailing health, Mr. Suzuki sought to purchase several of her favorite cupcakes from Japan's most famous bakery. The order was confirmed, and delivery was due, until Lord Tetsurou called and requested the same volume of cupcakes delivered to his home, upon which said bakery refunded Mr. Suzuki's entire order and opted to cater to Lord Tetsurou instead. While police sources cannot independently verify the contents of the conversation, it is alleged that the bakery owner at the time informed Mr. Suzuki that as an omega and the heir to Nekoma, Lord Tetsurou's requests took precedence over an alpha who was a minor noble. Whether Lord Tetsurou was aware of the conflict in orders is unconfirmed, though police sources deny such allegations.

Correspondents on the ground have also learned that Tadashi Yamaguchi, imprisoned two years ago for the attempted poisoning of Lord Tetsurou, was blackmailed into doing so and accepting all responsibility by members of the Proud Alphas who had hacked his phone and obtained incriminating videos and messages.

The NPA also confirms that the perceived kidnapping of Lord Tetsurou's son, five-month old Akihiko Bokuto, by Mr. Akaashi was instead an attempt at protecting the child from Mr. Komi and members of the Proud Alphas who had decided to work together after Mr. Komi's phone was hacked by Mr. Suzuki and evidence of past activities was discovered.

Meanwhile, the poisoning of the water source on Shiratorizawa lands - which led to the infertility of multiple noble wives - has been tied to the frustrations of a group of non-nobles, who sought to reduce the number of members of the ruling class in order to achieve a more equitable and just society. Reuters is pending confirmations from INTERPOL and other federal law enforcement agencies around the globe as to whether these individuals are members of an international coalition.

_[This is an evolving story, and will be updated as information is received]._

_Reporting by Nii Yuso, with assistance from R. Eading, T. Ruth and W. Riter. Editing by E. Ditor._

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

_What. The. Fuck._

Akaashi had suspected the culprit behind the mass omega poisoning was _Konoha_. Which was why Bokuto had gotten the feeling his chief retainer was hiding something, was conflicted about something, and also why the younger man had wanted to run away from it all by resigning and divorcing his husband.

Akaashi hadn't wanted to say anything because he had no proof, because he was trying to be a good wife and because he’d always felt guilty for not loving Konoha the way he loved Bokuto. But he'd also tried to be a good retainer, to protect his master and mistress, and all those drinks he'd been serving Tetsurou had contained numerous herbal remedies for a healthy body and an easy pregnancy.

It was too much, honestly.

Obviously Kuroo had figured things out (after being slapped), and then Satori had helped Kenma crack passwords on devices and cloud storages and dark web forums while Tooru and Koushi rattled off suggestions and coordinated with the police and army and retainers.

They'd almost been too late. Akaashi had held out as long as he could, but when Bokuto had burst in, he'd seen one of the attackers wrenching his son away from his chief retainer who was nothing but a puddle of blood and bruises and broken bones.

Tetsurou had arrived not long after, and had laid absolute hell on every single person who'd tried to keep him from his child.

His wife is _magnificent_.

As much as Bokuto adores his omega though, there's still so much to deal with right now.

His chief retainer hadn’t called anyone for help, had destroyed his cellphone and earpiece and wrist-mike out of fear that communication lines were being monitored, and that suspicion had been right when Kenma had uncovered listening and tracking codes.

Then there was the fact that when Akaashi had made the announcement about wanting to leave, Komi had arranged for their drinks to be drugged and for hired thugs to smuggle Akaashi and Bokuto out that night - beat Bokuto to a pulp while he had a bag over his head and restraints on his limbs, and stage the pictures - because Komi had lost it to the extent he thought Akaashi was nothing but a slut. Had gone as far as almost killing the omega he loved, causing the second child loss, because he'd just stopped caring about how Akaashi felt - saw him as nothing but a whore and a slut and piece of meat meant to be bred and used and beaten into submission so he would _know his place_.

The making out in his convertible, the confession by Akaashi, the first miscarriage due to his retainer worrying about him, it had all added on to Komi's fragile state of mind and broken it.

Komi had been his retainer since childhood, they were the same age, the Komi family had always been loyal. They'd played together, laughed together, studied together, dined together.

Komi had betrayed him. And Bokuto felt the loss and pain keenly.

And then there was the whole plot to kidnap his son and kill him on live stream just to hurt them all. Because that crazy bastard Suzuki somehow blamed Tetsurou for depriving his dying mother of her favorite cupcakes - even though the omega had had no idea, had been shocked when he’d read the news report - and had decided to hurt Tetsurou and make him suffer for the slight to his pride, had focused all his impotent rage on the Nekoma heir and blamed him for everything he was dissatisfied about in his own life.

Hajime called them the Poor Alphas. They were all furious as hell though.

Alphas are meant to protect and provide. Omegas are precious and meant to be treasured, and it's not tradition talking.

How can they - stronger, faster, bigger, tougher members of society - not do everything they can to protect and provide for those who're most able to bring life into the world? Whose bodies occasionally incapacitate them but who can consistently create and nurture future generations, and keep their species going?

How can any human being seek to harm another, just because of who the other was born as - something beyond _anyone’s_ control?

Why was it so wrong for someone to love another, why did some think they had a right to dictate who another should love?

And then there was the fact that a lot of commoners hated the double standards, the fact that nobles were above the law. He hadn't helped matters, of course - none of them had - driving drunk and flouting rules like they'd always been allowed to do.

They'd do better. They'd tried to give back, to care, to be productive members of society, but _with great power comes great responsibility_ and all the stuff.

They couldn't be spoiled children anymore. They were adults now, they were _parents_. They had to do their best to be upstanding citizens, so that they could protect their loved ones. They had to prove themselves worthy of the great names they carried, the honors bestowed upon them since birth.

For now though, they had to heal.

All of them.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

He'd truly been a selfish, demanding, entitled brat.

If he thought about it, the signs were clear that Akaashi had had his suspicions and was trying to help. But Kuroo had let his long-standing insecurities get in the way, had focused only on _himself_ and how _he_ felt and what _he_ thought.

_Hindsight is always 20/20,_ Kenma reminds him gently.

True, but he could've done better, he knows. They all could have.

His husband's chief retainer weakly insists that his mistress has nothing to feel bad for, that they'd all been trapped by their own prejudices and thoughts, that all Akaashi wanted was to be useful to the heirs.

The shorter omega had endured _so much_.

He might never be able to walk again, even though Koushi is providing the best care possible and has hope that the retainer will do so someday.

That formerly pretty face is mangled, swollen, bruised, _rearranged_. Akaashi can't breathe without assistance from bulky machines, he has tubes stuck into almost every organ to make them work like they should, he's covered in bandages and casts and the only skin in sight is mottled purple and blue and green and almost black.

Yet all that the other cares about is that his master and mistress and young master are safe and happy.

Kuroo cries in that sunny hospital room, clutching his son tight to his chest. When he sees one gunmetal blue eye flicker to Aki, he places his baby as carefully as possible next to the little one's savior.

Aki gurgles happily, tiny hand wrapping around one of three unbroken adult fingers on the bedridden omega, and somehow tears leak from both Akaashi's eyes even though one is sealed shut.

The Nekoma heir vows to do better, to be a friend to this one lonely omega who'd been willing to lay down his life for the happiness of others even as his own life lay in shambles.

##

**[Akaashi POV]**

Everything hurts.

But that's to be expected.

He'd survived only because Sugawara had insisted on the best doctors in the network - locally and internationally - coming to his aid.

And the silver-haired omega was absolutely dead-set on making sure Akaashi would be able to walk again, would be able to function normally.

One of the first things the doctors had told him when he'd come to was that his womb was intact despite the beatings.

He could still bear children, if his husband wanted to have any.

Would he, though?

Akaashi had doubted his own mate, had suspected that mild-mannered, capable, unassuming alpha of being behind the plots lately.

How could Konoha ever trust him again?

And it doesn't help that he'd caught a glimpse of his face the other day, on a dark gray-blue vase of pretty flowers Oikawa had placed on the bedside table before realizing his mistake and moving it away hastily.

He used to be pretty. He wasn't, not anymore.

Sugawara said it was only temporary, that he'd heal and go back to normal soon.

But the kindly omega was probably just trying to make him feel better, just like his own mistress who'd cried and apologized for not doing more.

It's not Kuroo's place to make Akaashi feel better.

It's Akaashi's place as a serf to make his master and mistress comfortable, safe, healthy, and happy.

He's in and out of consciousness a lot for days, maybe weeks (he doesn't know). Sometimes he wakes up to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa there with Katsu, sometimes he sees Ushijima and Tendou and Hideki, sometimes Sawamura comes with Tadao while Sugawara makes his rounds and talks to patients as heir to the hospital group.

Sometimes Bokuto and Kuroo and Akihiko are there, and they always place the baby in bed next to him carefully so as not to jostle him, and his little master is always gentle with him but he can see those bright golden eyes are adoring and it always fills his heart with joy that he was able to do something right for once, _he'd kept Bokuto’s son safe, he’d been able to protect this most precious life_.

On a few occasions, he wakes up to see his mother sniffling by his bedside, and his father looks wracked with guilt but proud. He thinks they tell him that they love him, but he can’t hear very well sometimes (Sugawara says that’s only temporary and he’ll be fine soon).

Konoha doesn't come, though.

He doesn't blame his husband.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

Konoha arrives as summoned, of course. The loyal retainer cannot refuse a direct order from his lord.

Hajime had asked him to punch the other man for staying away for so long, but Daichi had preached understanding, and Wakatoshi had said to just consider the situation without being rash.

They have a long talk, just the two of them, in that corner of the garden where they used to play as children. No one punches anyone.

He's never seen the other cry before, but that night Konoha cries plenty.

Then Bokuto is calling Koushi, asking to relax the visitation rules for Akaashi because his husband is en route, and even though it's late and he was definitely woken up rudely the omega sounds chirpy and terribly thrilled at having to make the call to the administrators.

He goes back upstairs to his private apartments, Washio a silent shadow behind him until the doors close, sees his wife holding their son tight as they sleep in that massive bed with its silk sheets, and he undresses quietly then climbs in slowly.

He can smell them both - all he can smell is his mate and child, _his entire world_ \- and he falls into a deep, peaceful slumber in seconds.

Tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: Well...yeah. All that attempt at intrigue etc is kinda sorted out now I guess. Hope y'all enjoyed it - I tried to create red herrings and leave bread crumbs. Lemme know your thoughts!
> 
> Why Komi? Coz he's libero (meaning he gets switched out a lot + "a great receiver doesn't draw attention” I think is what Noya / Yaku says in the manga) + he becomes an actor after timeskip = good at hiding / pretending / blending in.
> 
> (Sorry, Komi fans, but I needed an inside man and it was either him or Konoha so...)
> 
> Six more chapters to go. No promises on anything plot wise hehe.
> 
> A/N 2: Anyone notice the real-world references? Not talking about Reuters and Scramble Crossing. (Btw the names of the reporting team are plays on words, not sure if it was obvious enough). 
> 
> A/N 3: Suzuki is apparently the most common family name in Japan; Genka means ‘proud’ according to baby name websites.


	11. To Find A Soft Place To Land

**[Akaashi POV]**

Why is his husband here...?

Konoha notices he's awake quickly - the alpha notices a lot of things quickly - and then there are hushed, sobbed apologies, and sometimes that ash brown head is bowed and shaking with sobs.

Why is Konoha apologizing?

Why is the other asking for another chance?

He tries to speak, but it's hard - and not just because of all the tubes. He manages to croak out "why" and then he's wondering if it's possible to blush with a face that doesn't work.

A squeeze of a large, warm, trembling hand is all it takes, even if it hurts Akaashi to move, but his mate stops babbling.

There's silence, so he can try to get the words out. And he does, _he does his best_ , but Konoha won't let him.

Konoha won't let him apologize for not loving the other 'properly' - _what's proper? Who cares?_. Konoha won't let him apologize for his suspicions - _you did what you had to do_ , _Bokuto and Kuroo and Akihiko matter most_. Konoha won't let him apologize for anything because _you did your best to care for us all_.

Akaashi thinks he's crying, but he's not sure. His face doesn't really work anymore, and everything hurts all the time.

But then those large, gentle palms are cupping his cheeks, trembling fingers caress his ugly face, and those dark eyes are adoring and a soft, warm voice is whispering.

_I'll always love you._

But Akaashi isn't pretty anymore.

He doesn't think he says it, he's not sure - his face isn't really his own now - but those eyes darken further before that familiar voice fills the room: firm, warm, loving.

_You'll always be the prettiest person in the world to me, Keiji._

Keiji _._

They'd never used first names with each other, but it's worth the wait to hear his name whispered like that from thin lips.

_Keiji._

He thinks he cries a lot, because there are fingers wiping his cheeks tenderly, but he's not sure.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

Aki had gurgled at their explanation of the events - because Kuroo had insisted on telling their son the full story even if he was just a baby - and then grabbed his parents' clothes and beamed.

Their son is an _angel_.

They're trying to do better these days - conduct themselves properly in public, be more thoughtful of non-nobles, be kinder to people they meet.

It saps already lacking energy though - especially him because he's the most mischievous of the lot so controlling himself to this extent is _hard_ \- and because there's still work and family affairs and visiting Akaashi and taking care of the kids.

But it's OK. Akaashi had suffered a lot for them. It's the least they can do.

(Privately, he and his husband decide to stick Aki with Akaashi lots once the omega is out of the hospital so they can go on dates - it's only fair that Kenma and Akaashi share child-rearing duties, after all).

Kuroo is thrilled to hear that the omega and his husband are going to try again, to fix things, and _of course_ Koutarou calls Konoha back from his foreign mission effective immediately.

He walks in on them once by accident, and sees and smells that soft, tender affection - so similar to what he always has from Koutarou - so he backs out of the living room quietly.

Akaashi needs a lot of medical treatment, but eventually he's off oxygen support, though they keep a tank attached to the electric wheelchair anyway.

The scars on that formerly exquisite face fade slowly from the beatings, and everyone agrees that Akaashi looks even more like the guardian angel he is now. It's obvious the shorter omega is still insecure about his appearance, so used to being beautiful that he tried wearing masks but with his still weak breathing he'd nearly passed out several times so everyone had made him stop.

They include the retainer and his husband in their gatherings as much as possible, trying to accommodate a badly injured individual without seeming to pity him for being unable to do things as simple as eating or walking without assistance.

Aki doesn't think about anything, and just gurgles and grabs at air until he can grip his rescuer's shirt and sniff and smile.

They'd all done a public apology, for causing so much distress and resentment.

A lot of people had said it was fine, but there was a sizeable number who'd agreed they should hold themselves to higher standards.

So they all tried.

Satori had tried to grow out his hair and dye it black and remove his piercings, absolutely _miserable_ the entire time, until Wakatoshi's spontaneous, impassioned IG Live resulted in millions of people saying they liked the redhead as he was, that he didn't have to change how he looked.

There was a lot of concern too, for the omegas, so clearly stressed and overworked and overwhelmed. But they'd done a joint IG Live and asked for some consideration for the alphas - who were toiling away behind the scenes doing their best - and then hundreds of millions of people around the world are messaging to ask them to just be happy, saying it’s enough that they try.

They continue to try, in a way that makes others happy too.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

Akaashi's eyes are soft as usual when Aki coos and wriggles in his arms, as he and his wife head off to surf.

It'd been months since the 'grand finale', as Tooru called it, and they'd all taken three months off to sort themselves out.

They'd asked their retainers to take vacations too, insisted on it, but Kenma and Akaashi and Kindaichi and Asahi and Semi and basically every single loyal serf had refused and begged on hands and knees - Akaashi tried but Konoha had forced him to stay in his wheelchair - to be allowed to serve throughout.

So they'd flown off, to a private Hawaiian island, and it was only them in their massive over-water villas with some locals living on the few square miles of land.

The children are learning to walk and run, and retainers groan but their smiles are fond.

Akaashi adores everything about Aki, and always blushes when Tetsurou teasingly asks when he'll be giving birth, because their children need Akaashi and his blood to take care of them.

The shorter omega always stammers at that - _he’s nothing special, he just tries his best_ \- but they hope the healing retainer understands.

They owe him for saving their treasure.

They’re _so damn grateful_ Akaashi loves Aki more than anything in the world.

It hadn't been easy, getting here.

They'd all had a lot to work through, and Tooru had apologized deeply for his suspicions, but Akaashi had stated what they all knew to be true: that the Oikawa noble had simply loved his friend more than anything and wanted to protect him.

Funny how protecting their own turned into hating others though.

No matter, they'd all do better.

For now though, he has a really sexy omega in his arms, and even if every one of their friends and retainers can see, he makes out with this beauty in the crystal waters anyway.

He gets them to the bedroom in time before they become _really_ risqué in public.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

It's hard, sometimes.

He thought he was over this by now.

But the painful shyness that had afflicted him as a child, fuelled by insecurities no one understood - because he's the precious heir of Nekoma - hadn't really gone away. It'd just morphed, evolved, as his masks got better.

Seeing Koutarou and Akaashi happily playing with Aki, the alpha having carried his retainer down onto the steps of the villa so the omega could be partly sitting in the calm lagoon, something twinges inside and he hates it.

They'd been over this a million times.

He has a son now, a beautiful child borne out of his bond with the love of his life, who apparently loves him back, who'd said that he no longer loved the other omega.

Akaashi and Konoha are trying their best to make their relationship work, look very much in love sometimes when they allow their professional facades to drop slightly in front of their master and mistress.

But still...

_Old habits die hard._

Kuroo thinks he needs another Koushi Special.

Even with a still healing face - and the Sugawara medical team had done a _remarkable_ job surgically covering scars and stitches - Akaashi still looks prettier than Kuroo feels.

He turns and heads back into the villa, grabs a bottle of whisky - the children were off breast-feeding, so the mothers could finally drink - and sits by himself in the shaded little garden.

Kenma finds him there in minutes, his chief retainer and childhood friend always borderline psychic when it came to him somehow.

The small beta says nothing, just takes little sips of whisky from the bottle - because they're close enough that they share bottles in private, when Kuroo doesn't have to keep up appearances publicly and use different utensils.

"Again?"

It's quiet, but there's no censure.

He loves his pudding haired friend.

Those watchful eyes are understanding and kind. Kenma had been there through the debilitating shyness, had seen how hard Kuroo had struggled to pretend he was OK in front of others, how much work his master had put in to overcome the insecurities.

He nods. There's silence again for awhile between them, though they can clearly hear Koutarou and Aki laughing, and in the distance there's some sort of challenge being issued by Tooru and then Satori is yelling something back.

It's calm, and peaceful. Things have settled down, can be normal at last. They're on vacation, taking a complete break from duties and business deals and official functions.

Maybe Kuroo needs the distractions though, because without focusing on his child, or work, or trying to save himself or his son, he's starting to think too much again.

Why can't he let himself just be happy?

He mumbles that softly, but Kenma hears it anyway.

His friend tells him not to be too hard on himself, that a lifetime of beliefs and thoughts and pressures can't be shed so completely that quickly.

What's important, the beta insists, is that Kuroo gives himself time.

He feels slightly better, because Kenma understands and isn't pushing him or asking for anything.

No, his friend is just there by his side, quiet and watchful and caring, just like he'd always been.

They spend the rest of the afternoon there in their little corner, Kai having come by and then bringing more bottles for the two of them, Yaku bringing some snacks. His other retainers, who've known him since childhood too, seem to understand immediately as well, and they say nothing but their faces are kind.

He'll be OK. He'll find a way to break free from this dark habit.

None of his retainers are pressuring him to do anything, but they're there to support him as always, to provide a soft place to land every time his mind takes him on another bleak spiral.

It makes all the difference in the world, and eventually he's able to tune out all the rowdy laughter and cheering from everyone else, and the fact that Koutarou hadn't yet come looking for him.

By dinner, he's tipsy as hell, so his retainers insist on him retiring to his room instead of joining the others at Koushi's villa for a barbecue.

Koutarou chuckles, before picking Aki up and boisterously calling for Konoha and Akaashi and Washio to _hurry up coz he's hungry as hell_.

Those gunmetal blue eyes flicker slightly though, and sometimes he hates that the shorter omega is insanely perceptive. He can only hope the other will be discreet for now.

##

Date calls out of the blue. He's in Venezuela helping with the refugee crisis, but he wanted to check in after everything.

The tall alpha apologized profusely for not calling sooner to speak to him, though he'd sent gifts for Aki's birth, for birthdays and wedding anniversaries and Christmas. Kuroo tells him it's fine, because Date's work takes him to such remote locations at times that it's occasionally easier to send messages via carrier pigeons than it is to try and find a working signal.

Kuroo finds it's easy to talk to the older man, and soon enough they're chatting about a whole range of topics. Once again he spends the afternoon in the shaded little garden instead of joining everyone else in the water and sunshine.

That evening, like yesterday, he's too wasted to join everyone for dinner so Kai and Yaku support him to his bed and Kenma tucks him in.

##

In the morning, Koutarou hands Aki over to Akaashi. Washio and Sarukui work to get the omega into the speedboat, then Konoha is carefully taking them over to Wakatoshi's villa where the children will be 'helping' Satori make chocolate cake.

They don't envy the mess that will be the Shiratorizawa heir's kitchen soon.

Breakfast is just the two of them, Kuroo's retainers opting to mill about the rest of the villa. It's quiet, but a bit unnerving because Koutarou's golden eyes are watching him carefully, almost worriedly.

He's afraid he'll say the wrong thing though, so he keeps silent. He knows they've been over this, that he needs to communicate more, but he's scared he'll mess things up if he speaks his mind.

So Koutarou breaks the silence.

"What's going on, babe?"

That usually loud voice is soft, but there's not a hint of anger or disappointment or anything Kuroo was bracing himself for.

No, that familiar voice is warm, caring, tender.

_Koutarou loves him_ , he reminds himself forcefully.

Slowly, haltingly, he tries to explain.

There are times he can tell his husband is upset, that usually happy scent turning moody and thunderous and ominous, but the alpha stays quiet and just listens.

The Fukurōdani heir says nothing, not even when Kuroo admits he doesn't think he looks as good as Akaashi even if the other omega's face was completely beaten in recently.

His husband says nothing, not even when the bedhead says sometimes he thinks he's not good enough, because all he's done is cause problems and get into trouble and lose his son because he hadn't paid attention to the hints that he realizes now were always there and _he can't believe he missed it, he's such a selfish, stupid idiot_.

Koutarou says nothing, not even when the omega admits he still can't believe the alpha loves him when he'd spent his entire life loving Akaashi.

In the end, there's silence for awhile, then the taller male pushes his chair back and rises.

_He's leaving_.

_I ruined it, just like I ruin everything_.

Kuroo is lost in his mind, curling over slightly, so he's startled when strong arms pick him up and carry him to the bedroom.

Then he's being held against a broad chest as warm hands stroke his back soothingly, and the voice that fills his ears is firm but gentle.

Koutarou tells him that it's OK to doubt, that he'd been the one to neglect Kuroo and hurt him for years, that the omega has always been good enough as he is, that he's the most beautiful person in the world, that the alpha will think so even when they're old and gray and wrinkled, that his husband will always love him through good times and bad.

He realizes he's crying when he wonders why the soft shirt he's pressed against is damp.

There are kisses now, full lips pressing lightly on his forehead, and then he tilts his head back and they're kissing, slow and tender and deep.

Koutarou has an amazing tongue, and soon Kuroo is moaning and he can feel the heat rising within him.

A large hand grips his ass, pulling him close and grinding their erections together, and the dark haired man moans as his body reacts to the stimulation, slick leaking out and fingers messing up white spikes.

He doesn't notice when his husband removes his shorts, but suddenly his cock is in a warm fist and his cry is swallowed greedily by a hot mouth.

Koutarou takes his time, moving to nibble at a graceful neck, leaving kisses on his collarbone before teasingly flicking his tongue over a pert nipple and making Kuroo see stars.

And the alpha hadn't even touched him _there_ yet, that spot between his legs that's oozing slick and begging to be penetrated, to be filled with thick cock and hot cum and a wide knot.

He thinks he's begging, but he can't be sure if it's coherent, especially when Koutarou licks his cock, sucking and nibbling and _please Kou please_.

When a finger circles his entrance, whisper light, he's a sobbing wreck as he writhes to try to get more stimulation, try to get his husband inside him _now_.

It's not enough when a single digit breaches him, but it's still _so good_.

The alpha plays with him, finger moving so slowly and not reaching that deeply and Kuroo wants to just flip their positions and ride that fat cock already but he's being held down with a firm grip on his hip - his husband is _insanely_ strong - and all he can do is mewl and moan and whine and cry.

When the finger pulls out, he sobs at the loss but large biceps bunch and suddenly he's trying to muffle his screams with his hands.

"Let me hear you, baby."

Koutarou's voice is gravelly, and the low, demanding growl almost makes him cum right then and there as the broader man eats him out.

A smack on his ass makes him yelp and more slick gushes out.

"Do as I say, _omega_."

Theirs is a world where omegas hold all the power, and yet...

He wants to obey, wants to make his alpha happy.

"Be a good slut, and I'll give you what you want."

He shivers at that, and _oh Lord_ _they can probably smell his slick all the way at Wakatoshi's villa_ despite the scent blockers built into every room and building, but removes his hands. He'll be a good slut, he'll do anything Koutarou wants, as long as the alpha knots him and breeds him.

Later he'll be glad that the room is also sound-proof. Because he screams Koutarou's name and _filthy_ things again and again until his throat is sore and his voice is hoarse.

Also later, Kenma will roll his eyes at the fact that his master and his husband hadn't realized that their heat and rut were coming (hence Kuroo's sudden moodiness because _hormones_ ).

That low voice calling him 'my omega' and 'my little whore' turns his brain to mush, and Kuroo probably cums several times before he's being made to suck the alpha off, one strong hand in his hair forcing his head down - _take it, slut_ \- and he can't breathe but he's still moaning like crazy, his omega nature taking over completely while the alpha becomes rough, fucking his mouth brutally but he takes it like a good slut.

He's not allowed to swallow his alpha's cum, and he whines - _he's called a needy whore for that and he loves it_ \- then a thick cock is breaching him, and Kuroo's vision turns white.

When Koutarou is fully seated inside him, so large and throbbing, the Nekoma heir thinks he can feel him all the way to his throat.

Then he's being pounded hard into the mattress, stretched to the limit but loving how deep his husband goes, loving how Koutarou makes him cum again and again before pulling out and flipping Kuroo over so he's on his knees with his ass in the air and panting - _like a bitch begging to be bred_ , a pleased voice chuckles darkly - and then the alpha is in deeper than before with this new angle and the mark on his neck is being reinforced as a knot begins to form.

His husband slams himself in hard one last time, forcing the omega's abused hole to widen even more to accommodate that large knot, then there's warm cum filling him and Kuroo comes one last time screaming before he passes out.

When he comes to, it's late afternoon - they'd been at it for hours before he'd lost consciousness - and he knows Kou is hungry but the alpha is holding him tight, golden eyes adoring and large hands gentle now that the haze has cleared.

He'd blush at how needy he'd been, but he's already flushed from the way his husband is looking at him with nothing but love.

They kiss again, softly, sweetly, lazily, and Kuroo smiles a little, happy smile for the first time in a while.

He knows the demons will be back, those little devilish thoughts that seize him suddenly when he least expects it, that add horns and tail to everything good in his life and make him doubt everyone, including himself.

But he's safe, and peaceful, and happy, and loved now in that strong embrace. And Koutarou's light shines so bright, so he knows he'll always find his way back, to his haven.

They eat a light meal Kenma prepared, laugh when they hear the chocolate cake project was a complete failure (as everyone had expected), and then Kuroo is cooking two giant pots of lobster mac and cheese to bring over to Wakatoshi's for the group dinner that night. Kou is absolutely in the way and no help at all, with how the alpha keeps a tight grip on him, arms wrapped around his waist and body pressed against his back, kissing and nuzzling and just generally being the adoring, bumbling idiot he always is (unless he's in a rut, in which case he turns into a dominating, domineering alpha).

Akaashi has a little, happy smile when his master and mistress arrive holding hands and being a _disgustingly cute couple_ , as Tooru calls them.

Aki beams and coos and won't let go of his mother's neck, chubby face pressed near scent glands, as the toddler inhales that unique smell that is his parents' proof of bond.

Koutarou ends up having to feed Kuroo all night, but the alpha clearly loves being a provider, and there's lots of laughter and teasing as Hajime grumbles about the giant mess they'd had to clean up earlier, and Daichi nods along while chuckling about how Koushi's and Tooru's 'experiment' had resulted in cake batter being plastered to the _ceiling_ , while Wakatoshi is stoic as ever yet that majestic face is soft as he holds Satori close.

They'd done it, they'd all gotten here somehow, to this place of peace and light and love.

And even if Kuroo might get a bit lost sometimes, he knows he'll find his way out somehow thanks to his family.

That night, he whispers it again and again and makes Kou tear up as they connect their bodies for hours.

_I love you_.


	12. I'm Holding A Heart, Here In My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: Random question that popped in my head the other day and wouldn't leave: what is Kuroo always reading in the anime and manga? I tried Googling for answers, but still can't figure out if it's like team playbooks and basically stuff for volleyball, or if it's textbooks / study guides, or just magazines / books.
> 
> A/N 2: I just discovered “Kono Oto Tomare!” On Netflix and omg the character of Tetsuki aghhhhh (yes, I have a thing for cool side characters).

He was really doing his best.

And maybe some days Tetsu's demons got the best of him, but they always worked it out eventually and those days became more and more rare.

And that's a good thing. That's a victory.

His wife is battling more than he'll ever understand. He'd tried, reading about individuals with depression, but he didn't quite get it.

Didn't mean what they felt wasn't any less important than him, though.

So he tries, and he smiles, and he loves - especially when Tetsu is down, especially when his omega looks like he hates himself.

Bokuto loves him even more on those days.

He's just afraid it's too much, coz he'd read that sometimes he has to back off, but Tetsu and his retainers never tell him to, so he thinks it's OK.

Kenma knows Tetsu best, after all.

Still, he _really_ doesn't like Date.

The older alpha is incredible, no doubt. Had saved Tetsu before. Saves the world on a regular basis.

But he doesn't like him.

And it sucks that Tetsu is so close to his former paramour, that even when his wife is depressed he always speaks so cheerfully with the humanitarian.

It's OK. They're doing OK. They're happy, and their son is growing up into a total angel (though everyone else calls Aki a complete demon, and Tetsu is really proud of that), and they've rolled out the renewable energy project in multiple countries (making lots of money for their families), and their factories are at full capacity producing Tetsu's plastic disintegration machines.

When the wives get pregnant again, Bokuto forgets all about Date and just beams and laughs and hugs his omega close.

##

Tetsu's demands are even wilder this time around, and it takes Bokuto, Kenma, Konoha, and even the pregnant Akaashi to deal with it. Sometimes, Tetsu's grandmother has to step in too.

Still, Bokuto beams with joy every time he looks at his wife. Aki tries to help his mom - _the little angel_ \- and when they realize that the tall omega tones down on requests whenever his son is around, suddenly Aki becomes everyone's secret weapon.

Kenma actually has to hand over his Switch one day to the young master in exchange for the toddler agreeing to 'manage' his mom for the rest of the afternoon.

When the parents find out, Tetsu cackles that insane hyena laugh of his while Bokuto hoots.

Then they find out why the omega has been even more demanding than usual, and suddenly no one cares about being woken up at 3 in the morning with requests for pork curry ice cream or _wagyu_ steak flavored lemon poppy doughnuts.

_Twins_.

His wife is carrying twins.

It makes sense now, why the Nekoma heir has been showing a bit more than when he did with Aki. The doctors hadn't been certain at first, hadn't wanted to say anything until they were absolutely sure.

_Twins_.

Bokuto is the master of sobbing while laughing, according to Tooru.

Neither of their bloodlines had ever had twins before, never mind that it's exceedingly rare for a male omega to even conceive twins in the first place.

They've never been happier, and the white haired alpha has never been prouder of his beloved.

##

The Fukurōdani and Nekoma clans are, of course, in a complete uproar at the announcement.

_Twins_.

Children are precious to each noble family, given their heritages and the fact that most noble wives usually only give birth to one (max two) children in their lifetime. Aki (as first born) has been promised as the heir to Bokuto's clan per the terms of the marriage contract, so simply knowing that Tetsurou was pregnant a second time had been enough cause for celebration at first.

Now the Nekoma clan would be getting _two_ heirs at once, and the cats go absolutely _wild_.

There are numerous offerings to shrines and donations to charities to earn the favor of the gods for the unborn children. Priests are approached for blessings, for suggestions of favorable names. The best doctors in the world are put on retainer for virtual monitoring and consultations, and they are contracted to fly in regularly to check on the omega.

There are also lots of parties, and more retainers are trained to cook by the best chefs in the world to ensure Tetsu has whatever he feels like at any given moment. The pantries in both manors are always fully stocked with the randomest of ingredients, and there are retainers on standby in the kitchens at every hour.

Bokuto hugs his wife close, and thinks that life is absolutely perfect.

##

He knows he's running late, but he absolutely _had_ to make sure that the 'four seasons' concoction he'd made for Tetsu was perfect.

And it is, down to the little cat and owl figures he'd carved from chocolates, cheese, and olives (Satori had nearly murdered him several times for ruining so much good chocolate, and it was only Wakatoshi's restraining arm around his wife's waist that had kept Bokuto safe from the redhead. Tooru and Koushi were absolutely zero help, just up to no good with 'experiments' in the Bokuto manor kitchen as usual).

Akaashi had been the only person to actually try to help Bokuto out, since Hajime and Daichi just kept stuffing their faces with ruined bits of chocolate, cake, pizza, steak, and cheese.

Somehow they get to the Kuroo manor without any of the toppings falling off, thanks to Konoha's skills as a driver (and Bokuto and Akaashi carefully holding the obnoxious pink box the whole way).

It's not a birthday or anything, not even a wedding anniversary. It's just the day, all those years ago, when the white haired alpha had parkoured his way up to the omega's balcony to beg for a second chance, and the bedhead had said yes.

Why are Kai and Yaku trying to delay them...?

_Oh._

In the reception room of their private apartments, Date Ryousuke is playing with Aki while Tetsu munches from a selection of foods - all of which are in the 'four seasons' concoction - while smiling happily.

Later on, he'll learn that Akaashi and Konoha had managed to save the labor of love in the pink box. He shouldn't have just dropped his end and fled, but...

He'd been standing there, holding a heart in his hands, on what was supposed to be the threshold of _their_ nest.

And yet, the scene had been idyllic, happy, peaceful - without him.

He'd thought he had the perfect life, the perfect family. Until he'd stood on the outside looking in.

Maybe he shouldn't have married Tetsu. He was never going to be good enough anyway, would never have anything to offer other than his love and his attempts at being a husband and a father.

Maybe he should've never been born, so that Tetsu would've married Date and had the perfect life, a life without Bokuto and his constant fuck ups and not being there when it mattered.

Now it was too late - they were married, mated, with a child and another two on the way.

Well, not exactly. Omegas are prized and treasured, even a married and mated one who'd given birth was still sought after.

If Bokuto disappeared, then Tetsu would most likely wed Date.

It's not like the Fukurōdani heir hasn't done his best, not that he doesn't love his mate and child with all of his being.

It's _because_ he loves them so much that he wants what's best for them.


	13. Hey, Hey, Hey

**[Kuroo POV]**

Koutarou had been gone for a few days, and it was driving Kuroo crazy.

With worry, with fear, with anger of course.

And also because he couldn't sleep without those buff arms holding him tight against a broad chest, couldn't function without his regular doses of megawatt smile and bright golden eyes and that heavenly scent that was his mate.

Had he done something wrong...?

He'd heard from Kenma that the white-haired alpha had walked in on him chatting with Date, had immediately turned and left (leaving Akaashi and Konoha to fumble and save a large heavy box - later on, Kuroo will inhale that weird concoction while wishing his husband was there to feed it to him).

This wasn't like the Fukurōdani heir. He'd apparently said he needed some time off to clear his head (which was already completely unlike the boisterous, sociable man), but he'd not even taken Akaashi with him, only Washio. And they'd turned off their cellphones and communications devices.

Maybe his husband was tired of him? Of his demands, his random slides into depression?

Maybe Koutarou was tired of always having to be so strong and brave and supportive, of being woken up constantly with requests for strange meals despite an insane work and training and travel schedule?

Maybe...the alpha didn't want him anymore?

_Koutarou, where are you?_

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

This was just stupid.

It'd been dumb to take only Washio.

But it was dumber to have been caught out like that.

_STUPID_.

He couldn't afford to keep berating himself though. Not when he was leaking blood everywhere, not when Washio was barely able to breathe.

Not when their speedboat was so riddled with bullets it was probably reversing towards their assailants at this point.

He won't falter though, because his wife and child and unborn twins are waiting for him back home.

He'd been an idiot to run away, just because he'd been so caught up in his own _stupid_ moodiness - it'd been _years_ since he'd had moodswings like that, he hadn't been completely prepared for that old feeling - and just because he'd always felt completely inadequate compared to Date Ryousuke.

Though, all things considered, he wasn't exactly inadequate after all.

He hears the shot ring out right when he feels it.

_Tetsurou_.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

Of course, Kenma finds them.

And maybe Akaashi is a bit miffed at how the Nekoma retainer had been remotely implanting codes in all satellites - even Fukurōdani ones - for years, enabling him to hijack any signal he wants without leaving a trace of his activities.

But right now, they have bigger fish to fry than the fact that Kuroo's childhood friend had effectively achieved world domination via his hacking abilities.

No one even tries to stop the Nekoma heir from going along, because it's his husband out there, and because Kuroo has that dangerous, manic gleam in his eyes that spell a thousand hells for anyone who gets in his way.

He's made to stay back, of course, when the retainers and soldiers storm the luxurious mansion and the sounds of gunfire fill the balmy air.

He should've known that him and Akaashi going along and being kept in the trucks until the location is secure would've been expected.

What he doesn't understand though, is why.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

He's always been physically strong, and it's not just because of his alpha genes.

He's trained hard all his life, first for volleyball, then knowing that he has people to protect - people he loves with all his heart and wants to keep safe from harm.

So he takes beating after beating, and he tries not to show how much it hurts to be waterboarded as they're taking videos of him.

When he can sort of see that look in their eyes - one of his eyes is sealed shut already, the other he can only keep half open but it's swelling fast - he knows what's coming next and he tries to struggle even harder against his bonds.

The rape of an alpha male is the cruelest humiliation of all, and they know it.

Maybe he'd saved his country many, many times before, because just as they're yanking his pants down there are shots being exchanged outside.

He throws himself to the ground, even though it hurts to land on his badly wounded shoulder, rolls and tries to rise - bad idea, his knee is busted - ends up face planting but it's also a good thing he does.

Hajime can be a _little_ trigger happy when he's pissed off.

Wakatoshi guards them while Daichi cuts through the zip ties, and Sarukui is dragging Washio to safety while Konoha goes ballistic.

He knows something's gone wrong though, even before their faces pale and many pairs of wide eyes flicker to him.

_Tetsurou_.

His mate is in danger.

They cut his eyelid so that he at least he can fully open one eye, and there's a cold compress being held tight against it to try to keep him functioning as long as possible. His injuries are tightly bound - he won't waste time getting medical attention now, not when he needs to save his wife and unborn children.

Kenma, bless his devious little soul, had casually embedded tracking devices in all of Tetsurou's shoes, coats, and accessories long ago. So it's easy to follow the small retainer's directions to the hangar where his wife and childhood friend are being forced into a private jet.

It's not easy when he's made to choose: his wife or his retainer.

The man who'd always loved him, or the man he'd loved since he was a child and only in recent years moved on from.

Both pregnant, both with guns to their heads.

Both of whom love him and would do anything for him.

He looks at Tetsurou, and steels his resolve.

Then he shoots the man holding Akaashi hostage while he hears another shot ring out.

_Tetsurou_.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

Everyone seems shocked, and Hajime is gearing up to beat the last breaths out of Koutarou, but Kuroo stops him.

His husband choosing to save Akaashi instead of him was an honor and a compliment of the highest degree. (He's also pleased he'd somehow communicated it to Koutarou with just his eyes that time, and the taller male had understood despite only having one eye functioning and bleeding everywhere).

The alpha's decision indicated that he believed Kuroo was too strong, too fast, and too smart to be killed like that. Especially when he wasn't bound or restrained, especially when he had children in his belly that he would kill to keep safe.

Never get between a mother and his/her baby(s).

It reminds him of many times when he'd been hit on in the past as he and Koutarou were out drinking and partying (before they'd gotten married) and whenever Kuroo had gotten pissed off, the white haired male had simply held his drink for him, held their retainers back, and cheered him on.

Because Koutarou respects Kuroo more than anything, knows beyond a doubt that the omega is a force of nature and a very dangerous individual.

It's easy to take down the large alpha behind him holding a handgun to his head.

It's not so easy wrapping his head around everything that's happened.

It's not easy at all sitting by Koutarou's bed as his husband recovers, more tubes and bandages and casts than skin visible.

But the bubbly alpha has always been resilient - _like a bouncing ball_ , Hajime says - and doctors expect a full recovery just like every other time before when the Fukurōdani heir was badly hurt defending his mate.

Of course, there's the reckoning and there are heated debates about whether to keep it out of the press because there's been enough drama around Kuroo already.

In the end, it's not even up to them to decide.

##

_BREAKING_

**A DOCTOR AND A NOBLEMAN: MURDER, MAYHEM, AND MADNESS**

_U.N. War Crimes Investigators Uncover Grisly Truths Across The Globe_

THE HAGUE - Reuters has learned that United Nations War Crimes Investigators dispatched in secret have uncovered evidence across multiple countries of torture, mutilation, and killing sprees unleashed by one Dr. Ryousuke Date, heir to a powerful clan in Japan and widely known for his humanitarian endeavors.

According to prosecutors, Dr. Date's crimes date back more than a decade, from when he first began serving abroad, though they are not ready to discount the possibility of older evidence yet to be uncovered.

The defendant's legal counsel have called for psychiatric assessments from preeminent global doctors, with preliminary findings leaning towards Dissociative Identity Disorder caused by the death of Dr. Date's conjoined twin shortly after birth, as well as mental and emotional trauma from years of serving as a medical professional in the world's most remote and dangerous locations, beginning as a teenager.

While a hearing date has yet to be confirmed by the International Criminal Court, correspondents on the ground in Japan have also received unverified reports of Dr. Date kidnapping and attempting to assassinate Lord Tetsurou Kuroo, his unborn children, his spouse Lord Koutarou Bokuto, and their retainer Mr. Keiji Akaashi.

Should the above be proven true, this would mark yet another attempt on the lives of Lord Tetsurou and Lord Koutarou, heirs to the two wealthiest and most powerful families in Japan, as well as key players on the world stage.

Reuters has reached out to the Date, Kuroo, and Bokuto families for comment, but as at press time have yet to receive a response from any of these clans.

_[This is an evolving story, and will be updated as information is received]._

_Reporting by Nii Yuso, with assistance from R. Eading, T. Ruth and W. Riter. Editing by E. Ditor._

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

He needs to stop getting so badly beaten he winds up bedridden for ages.

He also needs to find a way to make his wife smile again - a real smile, not a forced one to make him feel better - and it sucks that even Aki has stopped smiling for real too.

They're way too worried about him, and it's all his fault for getting caught like that, for playing right into Date's hands.

It's his fault for not trusting his instincts around the taller alpha, because if there's one thing they should've learned by now it's that Bokuto Koutarou's instincts are always right.

Hajime calls him an idiot, and he's suddenly grateful he's hooked up to so many machines so the spiky-haired alpha doesn't sock his jaw.

Daichi agrees, because they'd all have rationalized it the same way he had - that he was just feeling insecure, because of everything that had happened, because he'd subconsciously been comparing himself to someone as accomplished as Date.

Wakatoshi tells him to believe in himself more, and that stuns all the alphas to the extent Koushi and the doctors rush in because his heart rate had elevated alarmingly.

Still, he has to find a way to make Tetsurou and Aki smile again. It's an alpha's duty after all.

##

Washio is a stubborn, terrifying retainer, and somehow manages to get himself to his master's side despite looking more like a mummy than anything else.

Akaashi pulls rank - it's the first time in a long time his chief retainer has done so - and Washio grumbles but Bokuto can see the spark of respect in one dark eye.

His wife and son visit like clockwork at tea time - they stay until after dinner every day - and Bokuto tries to put them at ease but it doesn't seem to work.

He hates that he's so pathetic.

Satori and Koushi and Tooru pick up on it, and they confront him later that night (Koushi using privileges as future owner of the hospital to break visitation rules). When he tells them what he's miserable about, their gazes soften and they promise to talk to Tetsurou about it (he also gets Koushi to promise not to slap his wife because the silver-haired omega is _really_ scary sometimes).

The next day, even though he's excited to see his family again, he ends up dozing because physiotherapy had been downright painful even if it just involved him trying to lift his injured arm and stand on his own two feet.

When he wakes, the room is warmly lit by a golden sunset, and Aki is sleeping in his bed next to him as Tetsurou holds his hand loosely while stroking his distended belly thoughtfully.

And really, could the world be any more perfect than this?

Yes, he's in pain and he can't move and he's relying on machines to survive.

Yes, they'd endured kidnapping and beatings and attempts on their lives (and dignity) again and again.

But Kuroo Tetsurou is his wife, and the soft light seeping in makes the Nekoma heir glow like God's gift to mankind, and Bokuto Koutarou is 120% in love with this incredible man and wants to live to 130 years old with him.

"Hey, hey, hey."

It's weak, but it's enough.

His beautiful omega looks at him in surprise, and smiles a small, fond smile.

It's weak, but it's enough.

They're going to be alright.


	14. My Own Work Of Art, Here Where I Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto POV

Tetsurou is due in less than two months, and suddenly Bokuto is both excited and terrified.

Because the omega wants to give birth naturally, even though twins are usually delivered via C-section.

_Why_ is his amazing mate _so damn stubborn_?

Koushi is trying hard to convince the dark haired male that it's dangerous for the children, for their mother, but the Nekoma heir sets his jaw and looks away and then Daichi is gripping his wife's hands tight to prevent any slapping.

Aki seems to sense that something's up, and his son is distressed because he doesn't understand.

When they get home, he puts his child to bed and promises to talk to mommy, swears they both love him with all their hearts, that he didn't do anything wrong.

Then he's standing in the doorway of the bathroom as he watches Tetsurou carefully wash himself, hands exceptionally gentle across his large belly.

He knows his wife loves their unborn children, so why...?

Stripping, he walks in and joins his mate in the warm water, arms wrapping around the other from behind but not quite able to complete a circle due to how big Tetsurou's stomach is now.

He kisses damp hair, a slender neck, inhales that unique scent that is his wife and the children he's carrying inside him.

Bokuto knows that Tetsurou doesn't like to be pressured, wants to do things his way, so he just washes a lean back tenderly, massages that dark head until it's lying on his shoulder while soft purrs fill the air.

It's while they're in bed later, lying on their sides as the alpha spoons the cat-like male, when a soft, thoughtful voice fills the air.

"I want to do it myself, properly."

Trust Tetsurou to think he'd be a bad mother for relying on others, for relying on drugs and surgery, even in delivering his children.

Bokuto loves this man with all his heart.

So he kisses soft hair, intertwines their fingers as they stroke a distended belly, smiles as he feels the movements under their palms.

He won't push, because he knows that at the end of the day, Tetsurou will choose only the best for their children, regardless of how he feels about it.

##

Akaashi gives birth two weeks later, then it seems to be a weekly affair, visiting the hospital as one after another the omegas and beta in their little circle go into labor.

Tetsurou has agreed to a date for the operation, voice small as he mumbled it against Bokuto's neck one day while they'd been sitting on the couch watching Aki play with some building blocks.

He'd said nothing, simply kissing those beautiful lips, but their son is perceptive as hell and realizes that mommy and daddy are happy about something, then that bundle of energy is climbing onto his lap and they're all cuddling and smiling and laughing.

Except that, as usual, Tetsurou is unpredictable, wild, and does exactly as he pleases.

He goes into labor all of a sudden while waddling oh-so-cutely in the garden, keeping an eye on Aki and the other children.

And of all days, today there's some sort of procession in the city, and their helicopter is undergoing routine maintenance.

Bokuto gets through to the other alphas, and Hajime dispatches his chopper immediately, but it'll take awhile for it to reach from the Iwaizumi hangar and in the meantime Tetsurou is starting to scream.

The children are terrified, crying and holding each other as Aki keeps asking what's wrong with mommy, and Tetsurou's grandmother orders her husband and son to help her take the boys away as Bokuto and Kai and Washio struggle to get Tetsurou into the house and up to the landing pad, Kenma coordinating with Hajime's pilot as well as the doctors on retainer and waiting in the hospital.

They make it, somehow, Fukunaga rushing out with the stretcher, and it takes six retainers to carry a sobbing, spasming, screeching omega while Bokuto runs alongside holding his wife's cold hand, yelling for the damn chopper, and Washio looks about ready to sprout wings by sheer willpower alone.

It's in mid-air, en route to the hospital at last, when a head breaches Tetsurou and the scream is almost enough to send their transport into a spiral but Kunimi holds them steady while Kindaichi gets himself back under control.

By the time they land at the hospital, one of the twins is almost fully out and the doctors decide that there's no time for a C-section or even to get to the operating theatre.

So Bokuto's beautiful, stubborn, strong wife gives birth to their twins right there, on the hospital roof, without any painkillers or epidurals or general anaesthetic, and somehow the children aren't tangled in umbilical cords, emerge head first kicking and screaming.

Really, he shouldn't have expected any less of his omega or his offspring.

##

They name the children Sho and Sora - meaning 'soaring' and 'sky' - in reference to the nature of their birth.

Koushi almost has Tetsurou chained to the bed because he knows how mischievous and stubborn the other omega is, but Bokuto promises the hospital's young master that he and the retainers will prevent the young mother of twins from getting out of bed.

It's easier said than done, of course, because Kuroo Tetsurou will always be a force of nature, even when he should be resting and recovering.

So they bring in the big guns: Aki.

Tetsurou might be stubborn and independent, but he loves his children with all his heart and would do anything for them.

After that, the omega obediently stays in bed, reading to Aki and the other boys (the children had all calmed down quickly and switched to celebrating Aki's baby brothers within seconds of reaching the hospital), breastfeeding the twins and singing softly to all three Fukurōdani-Nekoma heirs.

Every time Bokuto walks into that sunny room filled with the scent of fresh flowers and his family, his heart soars.

Every time Tetsurou looks at him and smiles, every time Aki yells "daddy!", every time the twins reach out for him, he feels like the luckiest man alive.

##

When his omega is finally discharged from the hospital, they head back to the Nekoma manor, ready to just focus on their family.

Bokuto ends up called away a lot, because Tetsurou isn't allowed to work for at least another two weeks, but he always makes it home - refusing to spend the night elsewhere - to his wife and children, even if he has to stumble in blearily at three in the morning, and struggle to wake up at four-thirty to head to another city.

It's thoughts of his family that keep him going when he's about to collapse from exhaustion, the knowledge that they're waiting for him, depending on him.

He can't let them down.

Tetsurou sends pictures and videos through the day, and just looking at the way Aki tries to talk to his younger brothers, the way the omega smiles sweetly at their three sons, always provides a (much needed) boost of energy to the alpha.

He can do this. If Tetsurou can endure pregnancy and birth - without any drugs - he can damn well endure two weeks of working like a mad man.

##

When Koushi and the doctors clear the Nekoma heir to return to work - albeit at lower loads than usual - Bokuto feels a little guilty. Because he knows the dark haired omega had pushed like crazy for it, was worried about his husband.

He needs to do better for his family. He needs to stop troubling them.

Except, it seems, that Tetsurou is determined not to let him - not to let _them_ \- spiral again into moodiness and words left unsaid.

The omega walks into his study at Fukurōdani one day, carrying the twins while Aki grips one of mummy's trouser legs, and then Tetsurou is asking him a really odd question.

"Can you see us?"

Yes, of course he can.

All he can see is his family, all he thinks about is his family, all he cares about is his family.

"We're here, we're safe, and we're happy because of _you_."

His mind goes blank even as it explodes.

Tetsurou is blushing lightly, but he has that same determined set to his jaw as whenever he gears up for a fight, his back is ramrod straight despite carrying two wriggling babies.

Aki's wide golden eyes seem to take in everything, as a cute white head turns from left to right like a spectator at a tennis match, then he beams brilliantly at his father.

Bokuto doesn't recall getting out of his chair, coming around the desk.

Next thing he knows, he's holding Aki with one arm, his eldest son cheering at being so tall now - _just like daddy!_ \- while he wraps his other around a now-slender waist, nuzzling his beautiful wife, kissing the adorable twins (who're also carbon copies of him, somehow).

He thinks Tetsurou doesn't give himself enough credit sometimes, and says so before he kisses those soft lips that always take his breath away.

Standing here, holding all the pieces of his heart, he thanks the love of his life for helping create and protect their own work of art.


	15. Stand Up Straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't believe I just realized this, but Kuroo's VA (Japanese) is the same as Gray Fullbuster's (Fairy Tail) and OMG Gray was totally my fav in FT! 
> 
> I have a thing for two particular voices it seems - Roronoa Zoro's (also Date Masamune in Sengoku Basara, and Jin in Ghost of Tsushima), as well as Kuroo's / Gray's.

**[Akaashi POV]**

He's happy. Really, truly, happy.

It's been a long time coming.

Yosuke - and they'd intentionally chosen a name that meant 'helping hand', given their son would serve the Fukurōdani-Nekoma households - is quiet and observant, just like his parents.

He's also worth every trial and tribulation, especially when he smiles that sweet smile.

Akaashi loves his son with all his heart, just like he loves Bokuto's children.

He'd wondered if that made him a bad mother, but Akinori had smiled and said that's just because he has a lot of love to give.

How could he have taken so long, made that incredible alpha wait so long, for him to be head over heels for the other instead of their master?

They're busy preparing for Bokuto's birthday party, and even though all the new mothers aren't supposed to be moving around so much they'd obviously gathered to plan and 'help'.

They end up just distracting everyone, especially given the adorable new additions to the families, but no one seems to mind the slow progress on the party planning.

There's gossip, as well, and apparently Satori had chatted with Suna and gotten all the tea on Inarizaki.

The Miya Twins dating their chief retainer Kita Shunsuke had raised eyebrows, of course, and then there was commiseration for the poor white haired beta who had to handle two hyperactive, mischievous, rowdy alphas professionally and personally.

Japan's gotten a lot less conservative, and they figure if anyone's going to generate acceptance for an unconventional, polyamorous relationship, it'd be the Miyas.

Then Kuroo drops a bomb on them, that Lev is dating Yaku, and the bedhead cackles with glee at their shock.

Akaashi offers his congratulations, of course, but the light brown haired retainer is too busy glaring daggers at his master.

Bokuto just laughs, said he'd figured it'd be either Yaku or Kenma - the pudding haired retainer chokes on his tea and then glares at his master's husband - while Iwaizumi asks if there are any other retainers dating retainers they should know about.

Well, they'd all known about Kageyama and Hinata long ago, and Kindaichi and Kunimi have always been inseparable, so no one blinks at those announcements.

Only the alphas are stunned to hear about Semi and Shirabu, and Akaashi sighs a little inside at how oblivious his master is.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

Kenma signals to him subtly the next morning, once he's breastfed the twins, so he hands the satisfied babies over to their father and casually steps into his private study.

It's a bit of a shock, and his hands shake slightly before the terror sets in.

Date had faked his own death and escaped.

It shouldn't really have been much of a surprise, given the tall alpha is a genius and a skilled medical practitioner. But Kuroo had thought, had _hoped_ , that the nightmare was finally over.

Kenma is using every satellite he controls to find the convict, and in the meantime security is being stepped up in the Nekoma household. However, it's up to Kuroo to break the news to Koutarou and the others.

And he has to do it fast.

"What's wrong, babe?"

_Kou_.

Of course the alpha had realized something was up, had sensed his distress even through the walls and door, because the Fukurōdani noble has always been completely in sync with Kuroo.

Looking at this handsome, brave, loving man, lightly bouncing their babies in beefy arms as Aki clings to a strong neck and tries to wrap his little legs around his father's torso, he knows he'll fight - as many times as it takes - to protect his family.

Kenma and Yaku carry the children out and shut the door behind them, then Kuroo is breaking the news to Koutarou.

The flaring of alpha pheromones - protective, strong, possessive - and the arms that immediately wrap around him, holding him close against a hard body, overwhelm him slightly.

Kou's voice is low in his ear, but his message is loud and clear.

Kuroo loves this man with all he is.

##

The others take it reasonably well, though of course there's worry and the alphas all look ready for battle.

Security is increased at all their estates, retainers to current and future masters briefed. Patrols are stepped up, and Kenma's newest drones are deployed while canine units sweep compounds and buildings.

It's tense, the waiting game, because they have no idea if and when Date will strike, but they try to act normal in front of the children.

Of course, it happens at Koutarou's birthday party.

Date looks like he always does, and in fact it'd seem just like old times if not for the fact that the criminal is holding a scalpel coated with poison from a Coastal Taipan against Kou's neck.

The taller alpha seems to believe that killing the Fukurōdani heir would make Kuroo his.

While the omega is terrified - the poison can kill within a half hour - he's also furious as hell because _no one_ harms his family, _no one hames his mate_.

So he stands tall and straight as he states loudly and clearly that even if he had to suffer a thousand hells, he would _never_ leave Bokuto Koutarou, that he has always and will always love the white haired male, that even death wouldn't put an end to his love.

When Date asks him why, what this spoiled cheating brat has ever done to deserve Kuroo, when the former doctor states that omegas are supposed to hold all the power and yet it's Koutarou who's in charge, who's been _using_ Kuroo to secure business deals for his family, who's keeping Kuroo's accomplishments hidden and taking all the credit for himself, the bedhead snaps.

Before he can respond, however, Koutarou does.

Those golden eyes are fierce and proud, as the white haired alpha says that yes, he'd made many mistakes in his life, but being with Kuroo is a gift from the gods and he treasures the omega and his family more than life itself, that he'd do anything for his mate and children, that things like 'power' and 'authority' don't matter in their relationship because they're _partners_ , and that Kuroo is _too damn smart and independent_ to be used by anyone.

Date doesn't like that the other alpha is so confident in his love, but Akaashi shoots the blade away in time.

Koutarou's chief retainer is a dangerous man when his master needs him to be.

It's obvious that all the retainers present desperately want to kill Date, but Kuroo tells them not to - this man has to face justice for his crimes, not take the easy way out - and then his former paramour and friend is being led away as they continue the party.

They've suffered and struggled to get here, all of them, they're not letting anyone or anything get in the way of their happiness.

Later that night, while Koutarou cuddles him as their children take up all the space on their massive bed, he whispers that he'd been the one to create the renewable energy machine as a teenager, but he'd kept it a secret to prevent Koutarou from being targeted - like he was today.

"I know."

It's easy, sometimes, to dismiss the white haired alpha as a bit of an airhead, but Kou has always been intelligent and perceptive, simply choosing to have fun and fool around most of the time.

He's getting sweet little kisses in his hair, on the nape of his neck, on his cheeks, as the alpha whispers about how proud he is of Kuroo, how grateful he is to have the omega in his life, how humbled he always is by the Nekoma heir's love.

But Kou also thinks that Kuroo shouldn't hide his accomplishments, shouldn't ever have to diminish himself for another.

"We're always gonna be targeted, babe," Kou breathes into his hair. "But that's why we have so many people helping us." A soft kiss on his temple. "Let your light shine."

Kuroo falls in love all over again with his husband.

##

Nekoma casually updates the page on their website, listing Kuroo as the designer and creator of the renewable energy machines.

The media pick up on it eventually, and there's a bit of a ruckus, but Kou gets on IG Live with the children and they're so damn proud of him - and Aki, Sho, and Sora are _so incredibly adorable_ \- that they have the entire world melting and gushing in a heartbeat.

He hijacks the Live session blushing, gets lots of kisses from his mate and children in front of millions, before he makes clear just how hard the alpha works and how little credit Kou gets for all he's done.

Alpha, beta, or omega, none of that matters, Kuroo says. The point is that his husband chooses every day to do better, to be better, and it's been a long time since their tumultuous start, so he hopes every one can agree that Bokuto Koutarou has more than redeemed himself, and has set the bar high for husbands and fathers around the world.

Kou rarely blushes, but when he does, he's _adorable_.

It's taken them awhile to get here, where they're so confident in their love, so comfortable with themselves. But at last, they can stand straight and tall, proud of who they've become and everything they've achieved, individually and together.


	16. Breathe In, Hold It

**[Kuroo POV]**

For Valentine's Day, they go to a beautiful private onsen in the mountains. The air is cold and crisp, the world blanketed in white.

He's also expecting his heat, which means one day Aki is led off to explore and play with the others - Sho and Sora all bundled up and held tight by Kenma and Yaku, Lev carrying the baby bag - while he and his husband stay behind in their room.

As soon as he feels the familiar sting in his neck, Kou's eyes turn sharp and Kuroo is pinned to the futon by strong hands gripping his wrists tight.

The alpha makes a complete mess out of him, and soon his neck is covered in love bites while his thighs are covered in hand-shaped bruises and actual bite marks.

He gets on all fours like he's ordered to, fucking himself on Kou's cock while his husband smacks his ass and calls him a slut, and that low voice saying filthy things is enough to make him cum again.

One large hand choking him as he lies on his back, legs hoisted over strong shoulders as he's pounded into the futon, makes him see stars. He can't breathe much like this but it's heady, and the pleasure feels so much more intense as he gasps and saliva leaks from his gaping mouth.

They go at it until it starts to get dark outside, when Kou finally knots him and breeds him once more, and then Kuroo is dozing in that loving embrace as soft kisses pepper his forehead and cheeks.

He's carried into the onsen gently once they've washed the residue of their lovemaking off, and he leans drowsily against his husband who feeds him snacks and sake, one strong arm around his waist as always.

It's a much needed vacation, after everything.

The Miya Twins had caused a bit of an uproar when they'd publicly announced their bond to Kita, that quiet chief retainer to the Inarizaki heirs. Kuroo had been the first to back their union, which faced stiff opposition from conservative members of society because "relationships are meant to consist only of _two_ individuals", then Kou and the others had waded into the fray.

In the end, the heirs win - the combined might of their families, plus Kuroo and the others being household names (and omegas, who call the shots in their world), helping to change regulations and mindsets. There are still some close-minded individuals, of course, and Kenma has already infiltrated plenty of chat and social media groups conspiring against Inarizaki, sharing the identities of the bigots with the police.

Kuroo will never understand why some people think it's within their right to decide who another should or should not love.

In gratitude, the Miya Twins send bags of their famous rice, along with jars of sake and a truckload of Kobe beef, and offer land (and sea) for the intended aeronautical test center Kuroo, Satori, and Tooru have been designing.

Koushi had created a device that allows the blind to 'see', together with Daichi, and their factories hit maximum production capacity so quickly Hajime and Wakatoshi have to repurpose some of their own manufacturing centers to assist.

Date had been sentenced to 1,000 years of life in prison, 500 of those in solitary confinement, with no possibility of parole. His family is ashamed, humiliated at the actions of their former Golden Boy, and they quietly leave the country, selling off everything - even their majestic ancestral home. It's sad, honestly, because the Date clan is one of the oldest in the nation, has played a part in major historical events.

Kuroo wants to talk to them and convince them to stay somehow, to stand up straight and hold their heads high because Date's actions were his alone - and yes, he was very much assisted by his family's wealth - and the clan still has branch members who can carry on their noble name.

He dithers though, because Tooru and the others are concerned the Date clan might not be very receptive towards him given he's (part of) the reason for their son's descent into madness.

In the end, Kou just makes Kuroo fall in love with him all over again, purchasing the Date ancestral home and all its furnishings and decorations as-is, before sending a thoughtful letter to the Date master that has the dignified noble at the Fukurōdani manor one day, tears streaming down his cheeks as he bows and thanks Kou for his compassion, and for honoring their clan despite everything.

The Date estate is being turned into an educational center, complete with museum and library, and Kou instructs the team to ensure all descriptions of the clan are as honorable as possible.

There's lots of chatter now, locally and globally, about the potential for space travel that suddenly seems a lot more real and possible given Kuroo Tetsurou is working on it, and they're constantly being called up by other governments wanting a piece of a the action.

Between all that and taking care of a hyperactive toddler, as well as two very mischievous twins, and Kuroo and Kou are exhausted by the time they leave for the short holiday.

He breathes in that scent that he loves, nuzzles Kou's neck as they watch the steam rise around them and dissipate in the cold air. It's tranquil here, their lives are peaceful now, and it's been a long time since the horns and tail appeared in Kuroo's thoughts.

It's all thanks to Kou and his unflagging devotion, he knows.

The alpha never lets him feel down, lost, unwanted. There's always a bright smile, a sweet kiss, a strong arm around his waist. Even when Kou has to travel for work, he calls and messages constantly, buys random things for Kuroo and the children, leaves cute notes all over their room and study for the omega to find.

He wishes he could bottle up this feeling, this peace and joy that fills his world, and carry it around with him always.

But he doesn't need to, he knows. Because every day, things just keep getting better, the world keeps shining brighter, thanks to his husband.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

The test center is almost complete, while the Date museum is open to public and the library is a big hit thanks to the clan's large collection of rare and unique books.

Tetsurou is constantly moving between their homes and Hyogo Prefecture, supervising the construction of the place where he intends to some day lift off for the stars, and Bokuto can't be prouder of his incredible mate.

He doesn't get moody when he's apart from the omega or their children for long periods, though they try to see each other at least once a week (but when they get insanely busy, because Bokuto is often called on to mediate international disputes, they go more than a month without meeting). Still, his cheerfulness doesn't fade, the depression and moodswings don't return.

After everything they've been through, there's no way he's going to be his own worst enemy anymore.

It takes Tetsurou almost three years, and he's given birth to another pair of twins by then, before he perfects his formula and then Bokuto can't contain himself because his wife has figured out how to take them into space, how to get them to Mars within weeks, how to potentially travel out of their Solar System in months and explore more of the universe.

And yet, sometimes, when he wakes up and the most beautiful man in the world is lying next to him, soft breaths and that incredible scent filling his world, he doesn't care about going into space, about exploring the final frontier.

All he needs, all he's ever needed, is right here in his arms.

Sometimes he wishes he could just bottle these moments up and carry them around with him forever, but he knows he doesn't need to because every day is special, every day is wonderful, with Kuroo Tetsurou by his side.

So he takes a deep breath, savors this fleeting moment, and kisses the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride. Thanks for sticking it out! Chapter names are all lyrics from "Holding A Heart" (the song alluded to in the first chapter, and several more times since then).


End file.
